It Will Be As If I Never Existed
by JennNic
Summary: Bella moves on, well sorta. Edward doesn't come back and she can't be with Jacob. She starts dating a new guy but is he too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: I don't own "Twilight"**

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 1_

"_It will be as if I never existed." _At that moment I awoke from my nightmare. I don't know why I was dreaming of "him." Three years is what it took to move on to a resemblance of a normal life. Now it was true. It was as if he never existed. It'd been 3 years. No phone calls. No e-mails. Nothing. If I had not of found the photo's and CD in my floorboard before I left for Dartmouth, I would have swore he was a dream. But he wasn't.

After he left I put my family and friends (well what little I had) through hell. I deserted them all. I stopped answering their phone calls. I was in my own personal hell. I realized months after that he left ME. I wasn't "good" for him. Oh how I already knew that. But I wasn't about to keep my promise. Not now. Not after he left me alone. I would be a reckless teenager. I was, thanks to my best friend Jacob Black. I slowly began to come out of the darkness. He was the sunshine in my cloudy day. I spent months in La Push. I even got some of my old friends back, Angela and Ben. Even Mike started to really talk to me again. Jake was my best friend. Emphasis on was. He wanted more. More than what I could give him at the time. "I'll wait for you Bella" is what he told me. And he did. He waited 6 months. It was 6 months too long for him. I realized too late that I wanted to be with Jacob. I needed him to be my Jacob. But he moved on to someone better. I didn't know what imprinting was until the day I told Jake I loved and wanted to be with him. I remember that day so clearly…

"_Jacob I need to talk to you." I said._

_Hesitantly "Sure Bells what is it?" Jake motioned for me to sit down._

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here." I turned to leave. Tears threatening to spill over. _

_He grabs me by the arms forcing me to stay. "What Bella?"_

"_Jacob I…I…I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I realize I need you in my life Jake. You're my sunshine. I realized it after you stopped calling. Tell me you still love me too. Please." I pleaded._

"_Bella," he looked away. I knew it then it was too late. "Bella," he started over. "You know I love you. But I can't be with you." I felt the tears spill out of my eyes._

I sat there for an hour as he told me about how he imprinted on Embrey's cousin Nikki.

" _I love you Bella. You know I do. But the love I have for her runs deeper. She's my soul mate. Like I was blind until I saw her."_

They were soul mates. Something he and I never were. The ache, the black hole creeped back in. I spent weeks at home. Alone, curled into a ball. Then it hit like a ton of bricks. I knew then what had to be done. The only thing that could be. I said goodbye to Charlie and I left Forks, Washington.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

That was 2 years ago. I've moved on and I've even went on a few dates. Nothing ever came of them. I was ok with that. That was until Kyle walked into the bookstore/café that I worked at. We talked only about books. It wasn't until a month later he asked me out. Of course I said yes. He was gorgeous. Brown hair with sky blue eyes, tall like 6 foot tall, nice build. He's always trying to get me to work out with him. He doesn't get the clumsiness thing. He laughs when I trip over flat ground. We've been dating a little over five months now. I'm happy. Which makes Charlie happy too. Kyle's everything a father would want his daughter to date. Good looking, Pre-Med, and works. He comes from a good family. What's not to like? Ah my life seemed to be looking up.

Until I realized that if I didn't quit daydreaming about my adorable boyfriend that I would be late for class. I'm a sophomore at Dartmouth studying Psychology. It was 3 weeks until the end of the fall semester. What was today? Wednesday. Psychology 1 and 10 was what I had to look forward to today. Five hours of boring lectures but the good thing is my best friends Morgan and Ally were in them with me. I met them both when I came to New Hampshire early. I started working at the café and so did Ally. We quickly became friends and she introduced me to her friends. Morgan and I clicked right away. I soon found out that Morgan would even be my new roommate freshman year and we shared a lot of classes together. It was only natural that now all three of us were roommates off campus too.

Morgan looks similar to me. 5'4", brown hair, slender. But she's prettier. Full lips and big green eyes. Not to mention she's outgoing. Something I was learning to be. Like Morgan, Ally too was outgoing just not as much. She's 5'7" with blonde hair and brown eyes. A fuller figure. Voluptuous is what she like to call herself.

I jump out of bed and take a quick shower. I dress in jeans, tank, cardigan and flats. Normal college wear for me anyways. I throw my hair up and grab a water and pop tart and I'm ready for anything Professor Hammond throws at me.

Two and a half hours later and we're walking into a café for lunch. We order our food and chat about our next class. Ally told me before class that she had to talk to me and I was anxious to find out what it was.

"What's up?" I ask her as we sit down. Ally looks at Morgan who I swear nodded.

"Ok so you remember how M and I went to the Kappa frat party this weekend?" She asked. Of course I knew. Kyle and I had plans to go but I got called into work like every other weekend I had plans with him.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Well we saw Kyle there" M says.

"Really? He told me he stayed home to study." I guess he forgot to mention it. I thought. Though I wonder why he lied when I told him he could go without me. I trusted him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ally began talking again after a few minutes.

"Well that's not all Bells." She looked down and I knew from experience that was never good. "He was all over Chelsea Kendricks. They made out half the night and I'm sorry Bella but…they left together. I even overheard him tell her that you guys weren't together."

All I could muster was a shocked "What?" Surely they were mistaken. "Are you sure?" I murmured.

"Yeah Bells. I'm sorry" Morgan said.

As my best friends they knew everything about both Jacob and Edward. Well except for the werewolf/vampire thing. So they were excited when I first told them about Kyle and I. Now I wasn't sure he was what every father would want his daughter to date.

I was lost in thought when Morgan asked "Bella are you all right?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. Ally wrapped her arms around me then Morgan. I was glad they were here. They were my best friends and I knew they would help me get through what I was going to have to do.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. If there's something you'd like to see changed let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The day went by slower than normal. Usually I was excited about seeing Kyle. But not now. I was actually apprehensive about it. I was used to the hurt. It was minimal. I expect this even though I try not to. It's just something to crush my happiness. I hadn't had too many near death experiences in New Hampshire so something was bound to happen.

Kyle was due any minute so we could make our 7:00 dinner reservation. I walked to my room to change my shirt. I put on a flowy, off the shoulder gray sweater. I heard 3 knocks on the door and started to go answer it. I got more nervous with each step. I don't know what happened. I'm usually was running to meet him at the door. Now I was dreading it. Even considering acting like I wasn't even home. But I knew what needed to be done and it had to be tonight. I couldn't let this go on. I couldn't stand to get hurt worse that what I was. Then I heard 3 more knocks followed by "Bella?" I allowed myself to walk again. I made it to the door and painted a fake smile on my face just in time to answer.

"Hey sorry I was changing." I stated.

"Hey babe." He said smiling, grabbing my hips and pulling me in for a kiss. I hesitated but tried to act normal. "_At dinner"_ I reminded myself. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at me questioningly.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." I lied. Making myself smile even bigger. Even faker.

"Ok let's get going or we're gonna lose our reservations" he said.

We made it to the restaurant in time. We sat down and waited for our server. We made small talk. What we did that day, how classes went, everything except my conversation with Ally and Morgan. That would wait until after dinner.

Just as I was coming out of my thoughts the server walked up. Of course she would have to be insanely beautiful. I watched Kyle to see what his reaction was. He just smiled. We ordered ourselves drinks and she said she'd be back to take our order. Just then I notice Kyle watching her walk away. I turn my head and cleared my throat. Acting as if I didn't see that. She quickly returned with drinks and took our order. As soon as she left we started more small talk.

"So any idea what your going to do for Christmas yet?" He asked. He wanted me to go to his parents house with him to meet his sister. The only person in his family I had yet to meet.

"No. I don't really want to leave Charlie alone. I'm his only family so he wouldn't really have anywhere else to go you know?" I replied. But in the back of my mind I wasn't sure we would even make it until tomorrow.

"How about you. Did you tell you family that you were coming back to Forks with me for Thanksgiving?" I asked. Thanksgiving break officially started Friday. Kyle was suppose to be going to Forks with me to spend Thanksgiving break with Charlie.

"Yeah. They were ok with it. They want us to come by the day before we leave for a little dinner with them. I told them yes. Is that ok?" He replied.

"Yeah that's fine." I left it at that.

It was quiet for a couple minutes then our dinner arrived. I was nervous because I knew that meant it was getting closer to when I had to have the "talk" with him. I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew it hurt now knowing. But I wasn't sure if once it was confirmed or if he kept lying, it would hurt worse.

There wasn't any conversation during dinner except for the occasional question about our meal. If it was good or not. I kindly accepted dessert knowing it only bought me more time to think about what I was going to say. So many things that I wanted, I needed to say.

Needless to say I was second guessing myself by the time the check came and Kyle left the waitress a little bit too big tip. She was good but not that good. We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"You wanna see a movie Bells?"

"Uhm no Kyle do you mind if we go to the park. I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Ok" He replied.

We walked for 5 minutes in the park trying to find a bench. Once we did we quickly sat down so we could talk.

"What is it Bells? You've been acting weird all night." He asked.

"It's …I…I heard some things today. About…" I had to brace myself or I might not make it. Tears threatened to ruin my plan to be strong.

"About?" He asked.

"You. Where were you really last weekend Kyle?

"I was studying. I told you that. What's this about Bells? What did you hear?" He looked…I don't know. I couldn't find the word. Nervous almost but stranger.

"You didn't go to the Kappa party?" I asked. Almost accused.

"No."

"Why are you lying Kyle?" There was only one reason why he would so adamantly lie. What Ally and Morgan told me was the truth. I got up to leave. I wasn't going to sit around and be lied to. Not anymore. Not to my face and certainly not when I knew the truth.

He grabbed me by the arm. Hard. Too hard and I knew it was going to bruise.

"Let me go" I said while trying to pull away.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on." he replied.

"No why don't you tell me what's going on. You went to that party and lied about it. Ally and Morgan both saw you there. Why don't you tell me what's going on with Chelsea? Seeing as you went home with her that night." I was getting angrier. But his hold on my arm was getting tighter. It was really starting to hurt.

"Your hurting me Kyle"

"Your gonna believe those two sluts? Knowing they're jealous cuz I won't give them the time of day." He said harshly. I've never seen him like this. There was something there. It scared me.

"Sluts? Why because they don't want me to get hurt? Besides it's hard for them to be jealous of something that's no longer there." I snapped. I yanked my arm away and started walking away.

"What's that suppose to me Bella? We're done?" He asked.

" I don't know Kyle your smart why don't you figure it out." I snapped.

Quickening my pace. I could hear him swear and say something that sounded like _"The hell we're done."_ But I couldn't be positive. I was now a good 100 feet in front of him and I couldn't hear him anymore. It was done, over with.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for adding me to your alerts and favorite story. It means more than what you will ever know as a first time FanFic writer. Also a special thanks to teamedward-4ever-4always for the awesome reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. It means so much to me. **

**Just so it's known the last couple paragraph's are from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight.**

**Disclaimor:I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Another one bites the dust." I mumbled walking towards my townhouse. It didn't hurt now. Now that I was surrounded by people on the street. It was another thing to be alone. I knew tonight when I was by myself it would hurt worse. Maybe even more so because Ally and Morgan wouldn't be there to talk to. But not as bad as Edward or Jacob. Oh well I'd call them if it got too bad.

I was almost to my parking lot when I heard foot steps behind me. They were closer than just a normal person behind me. I hadn't noticed them before but maybe I was just being paranoid with the talk of being alone. I quickened my pace and listened. The footsteps behind me fell into the same pace. I wanted to run and scream but what if it was no one. Then my building would think I'm crazy. I just stayed at that pace. Relief was in sight.

I made it to my door and had the key in the lock. That's when I felt someone grab me by my hair and put a hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. I haven't been to church in awhile but surely God would answer this. That's when I smelled his cologne. I knew that familiar safe smell. Then he spoke.

"You think you can just walk away like that? Huh? Now open the door Bella." He pulled on my hair. I let out a small cry and turned the knob.

He released me, turned the light on and shut the door. Making sure to lock it. I turned around to look at Kyle in horror.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He just shook his head and smiled. After a few minutes he spoke and it wasn't like him. He was colder.

"Do you know who I am. I'm Kyle Cunningham. I could have anyone in this town." He spit the words at me. "And you think that your going to leave ME." He stormed over and grabbed me by my neck. Tightening his hold until I could barely breath.

I dug my nails into him hoping to hurt him just enough to let me go. I couldn't speak. I couldn't yell. He only seemed to get angrier.

Just then I felt my head slam against the wall. Air whooshed into my lungs and my vision blurred. "Please" I breathed. I tried to get up. As I got to my hands and knees, he dealt a hard kick to my ribs. I fierce pain ripped through my ribcage and I knew I broke a rib.

I couldn't understand why he was doing this. He was right. He could have any girl so why did it matter that I didn't want to be with him anymore? I couldn't even finish the thought before he was kneeling beside me with a smirk on his face. I was sickened. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my foot. I kicked him away, hitting him in the groin. It stopped him for a few seconds long enough for me to try to get away. He landed kick after kick in my sides and back. Each time a sharp pain shooting through me whole body.

"Please Kyle. Please stop." I begged. I pleaded.

I lied on my side wrapping my arms around my ribs. Protecting them from another attack as he walked back over with a slight limp. He grabbed me by my neck and started to squeeze again. I started to claw anywhere I could grab. He picked me up by my neck and he pushed me back onto the sofa. I rolled off cracking my head on the corner. He pulled back on my hair and punched me in the face not once but twice. I felt the blood come run down into my mouth.

I cried out. Begging him to stop.

"PLEASE Kyle. Please I'm sorry just stop. Please." I fumbled for my words. Crying. I covered my face. Waiting. But nothing happened.

I laid there on the floor crying for what seemed like an hour. I was too afraid to move. Afraid that it might set him off again. I didn't know how much more I could take. I jumped when I felt Kyle lift me off the floor and into his lap. I felt him shake. Was he crying?

"Bella I'm so sorry baby. Please. What have I done? Bella I don't know what came over me."

I pulled out of his grasp. Stunned, scared, hurt. I winced when I felt my body touched the sofa.

"Please leave Kyle. Please. I won't call the cops if you just…leave." I mumbled. I could smell and taste the blood in my mouth. Drying on my lips. It smelt like rust. My stomach turned but it hurt to move so I tried my best not to think about it.

He looked at me shocked. Angry again.

"Call the cops? Bella, this is just as much your fault as it is mine. I love you and you tried to leave me. Don't you see if you would've just believed me I wouldn't of had to do this. You mean the world to me. I did this because I love you. Don't you see that?" As his speech went on he moved closer and closer until he was kneeling right in front of me. His face just inches away from mine now. "Please tell me you'll forgive me. I know I can forgive you and I won't hold it against you for trying to leave. You won't ever leave me. Never. I won't let you. Promise me that you'll forgive me and you won't leave."

"I promise." I said shaking.

"You promise what Bella?" He prompted.

"I…I forgive you and I…promise not to leave you" I managed through my tears.

I knew if I didn't tell him that I might not make it through the night. I might never get to see Charlie again.

* * *

He left soon after. Telling me before he left that he _"Loved me ." _I stumbled to the shower hoping the hot water would wash away some of the hurt. Not just the physical but the emotional. I couldn't look in the mirror. I didn't need to see the damage. I could feel it. I tried to stay standing but it hurt to much. I quickly crumbled to the floor of the shower. I laid there until the water ran cold. I didn't even have the strength to dry off. I pulled on yoga pants and a large t-shirt. Limping my way to my bed.

I cried for what seemed like hours. Wondering what would be worse, to be awake and remember what happened or to dream about it. At least if I dreamed about it I could play it off as not being real. I didn't have school the rest of the week but I did have to work all weekend. I thought about a million excuses that I could use to get out of not coming in. It was no use I was a bad liar but I couldn't just tell my boss about what happened. It was bad enough I wouldn't be able to hide it from Ally and Morgan. I drifted off to sleep praying that I wouldn't have nightmares.

_I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. _

I had to be dreaming. The meadow was in Forks, Washington. I was in Hanover, New Hampshire. But I didn't want to wake up like I normally did when I dreamt of Edward. Not now.

_The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers --- violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind --- the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today._

_**RING! RING! RING! **_What was that. There was no phone in the meadow with us that day.

_I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He help up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels._

_**RING! RING! RING! **_

_Edward seemed to take a deep breath and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun. _

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I'm a quarter of the way done with the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Critism is appreciated if you honestly think somethings wrong. You guys are the best._

Jenna


	5. Chapter 5

**So it took me a little longer than I would've liked to finish this chapter. I reread it a couple times but I'm sure there are some mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy reading Ch 5 as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R please.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I awoke to my cell phone ringing on the bedside. The clock read 7:30. Man I was going to be late. I wondered who it was calling saying a silent prayer it wasn't Kyle. I looked at the caller ID. It was Ally and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I croaked. My throat sore.

"Bella. It's Ally. Are you watching the news?" She asked almost rushed.

"No I just woke up." I replied.

"Bella the café burned down early this morning."

"What?"

"Yeah I can't believe it. Someone didn't turn one of the burners off. That's all I know." She said. She sounded sad.

"I hope no one was hurt."

"They said no one was. But hey I'm going to go I'll talk to you when we get home later. K?"

"Oh. I thought you guys were staying until Saturday?" I sat up now. Worried.

"No Morgan wants to spend time with Craig and he leaves tomorrow night." She stated.

"Ok." I mumbled.

"Bells? You ok?"

"Yeah," I lied, "I'll talk to you later Al."

"Love ya."

"Me too." I hung up.

A major part of me was sad that the café burned down. It was a great place to work. It was fun and that's where I met Ally. I didn't know what I was going to do about a job. I depended on that for rent and part of my tuition.

I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to make sure there was no evidence of what happened last night. I also had to find an excuse for the bruises and fat lip I had. Kyle was no dummy. He made sure there was minimal bruises on my face. All of them were easy to cover with clothes. Just my lip and a bruise along my left cheek were visible. Maybe I could play it off as an car accident. But they would wonder why Kyle didn't have any cuts or bruises. I didn't know what I was going to do. About Kyle especially.

I got out of bed and stretched. I was sore that was for sure. My ribs ached with every breath I took. I would need to wrap them. I walked into the living room to see if there was any damage. None. Just a little blood on the floor. I went and grabbed a rag. Good thing we had wood floors. I wouldn't have to explain a blood stain on the carpet. I laid on the couch and curled into a ball. I closed my eyes. I need to think. I have to come up with all my options. I didn't realize I was tired but I started drifting off to sleep.

My eyes flew open. A nightmare. More like a revisit of last night. I looked at the clock. 10:20.

"Shit I'm late for…." I left it at that when I remembered Ally called. I didn't have a job anymore.

I decided I still needed to get around. I grabbed a towel, a sweatshirt, jeans, and headed to the bathroom. I was still in pain so I wanted to make it quick. I turned the water off and grabbed the towel, dried my body off the wrapped my hair in it. I had my back to the mirror but I needed to see the damage. I turned around slowly. I was horrified when I saw myself. My arms and ribs were nothing but bruises. My lip was at lease doubled in size and the bruise on my cheek was a blue and black mess. I was a mess. I quickly dressed not being able to stand looking at myself. I'd never been good at make-up but I tried my best with covering up the bruise. That lip would be noticeable no matter what. I walked down the hall to the laundry room and stopped in my tracks. There, on my couch, waiting for me, was Kyle.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi…Kyle." I mumbled not being able to look at him, "How'd you get in?"

"I took your keys last night. I wanted to make sure you would be here so we could talk today." He replied handing them back to me.

"Oh ok." I walked through the kitchen and dumped my clothes in the hamper in the laundry room. I walked back into the living room and sat in a chair opposite of Kyle.

"Come here Bells." He said. Almost demanded.

I hesitated then complied still giving a good 2 feet between us. He didn't like that so he scooted closer.

"What's the matter baby. Your not still upset about last night are you?" He asked brushing a finger across my lips. I pulled away but it didn't matter. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No." I said looking down.

"Good cause I'm not mad at you anymore either. I hope you realize that I love you Isabella and I don't want to lose you. I'll do what ever I have to to keep you. Anything." He emphasized that last word. I knew he was telling me the truth. "So I thought you had to work today?"

"No the café had a fire early this morning. It was almost nearly all destroyed." I stated.

"Well then I guess you have the day free huh?" He asked

"Yeah I guess. Ally and Morgan are suppose to come home tonight."

"Well why don't you stay at my place til we leave for Washington. You know how bad of a liar you are so it'd be hard to explain how you did those bruises to yourself." He squeezed my hand harder.

No. No. No. No. No. I couldn't stay at his place alone with him. I had to think of something. Anything. Car accident.

"Well. I thought maybe I'd tell them I was in a car accident." I lied.

"That would work if I had injuries. Bella don't think about making excuses. Your not very good at it." He laughed a little laugh.

"Yeah I know." I closed my eyes.

"Well I guess that could work." He said, "I'd just have to come over when they're not around. I do have class and work today and tomorrow. You tell them we were in an accident. Try your best. I know how hard it will be."

"Ok." I murmured.

"Ok well I have to go to class then I have to work til 10. I'll see you when I get out. And Saturday make sure your ready for my parents house by 5:00. Don't make us late." With that he left, kissing the top of my head.

I walked to my bedroom and threw the hair towel on the floor. I grabbed a ponytail and threw my hair up. I looked in the bathroom medicine cabinet for aspirin and a ace bandage. I found what I was looking for. I wrapped my ribs as tight as I could and popped 2 aspirin's.

I was on my own until Ally and Morgan came home. I didn't know what to do to keep busy. I knew they'd be home fairly early if Morgan wanted to spend time with her boyfriend Craig. I sat on the couch and waited. I watched Food TV and got a couple new recipes but after 2 hours of that I was bored. I grabbed my laptop and checked my e-mail. Nothing except spam. I searched the web for anything. Anything that would keep my interest until my best friends came home.

I heard them pull up front about 4 o'clock. I closed my laptop trying not to hyperventilate. Kyle was right, I was a terrible liar. I was scared of what might happen it Morgan and Ally found out the truth. What repercussions would I suffer from Kyle? I had to lie to them. There was no other choice. Just then the door opened and my 2 best friends walk through.

"Bella?" Ally shouts.

"In here." I reply.

The come through the door together. "Oh my gosh. We have soooo much to tell….what the hell happened to you?" Morgan stopped dead in her tracks.

I panicked. I couldn't remember what I was going to tell them. "Car accident" was all I could get out.

"Car accident?" The both say at the same time. They both looked at me suspiciously.

"When?" Morgan asked. Just then there was a knock on the door. My eyes got wide and my heart rate accelerated. It couldn't be Kyle. He's in class. My heart rate evened out. Morgan ran to get the door and screeched. It was Craig.

"Bells, Ally I'm going to go I'll talk to you guys later." And she was out the door. Giving me the "eye" as she left. I knew they didn't believe me. As soon as Morgan and Craig were out the door Ally turned to me. I knew it was coming.

"Ok Bells. What's really going on?" She asked me incredulously.

"Nothing. I told you I got in a car accident. If you don't believe me ask Kyle." I said

"Sure Bella like I would ever believe anything that scum sucker says. I want the truth Bells."

"That is the truth Ally" I whispered. I was too afraid my voice might give me away.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar?" She asked.

"More people than you know." I replied. It was no use. She knew I was lying. I just didn't know if I could tell her. I was too ashamed. I let this happen.

"Bella? Did Kyle do this to you?" She eyed me already knowing the answer.

"NO." I spit out to quickly.

"Oh my God Bells. Please Bella. I'm not stupid. What happened?" She walked over and grabbed me for a hug. I winced back.

I knew it was no use. I would eventually tell her. "We went to dinner and I told him that we needed to talk." It all came rushing out before I could stop what I was saying. "We went to the park and I confronted him about what you guys said. He said I couldn't believe you guys. That you and Morgan were just jealous." Tears were starting to form in my eyes the closer I got to the pain. "I told him we were done. I walked away. I made it to the house and he….attacked me. He said I would never leave him. That he wouldn't "allow" me to. He was so angry Al. I didn't know what to do." I was crying. I didn't know what to do.

"Shhh Bella it's ok. We'll just call the cops. We'll get a protection order." She wiped the tears away.

I laughed. "What am I going to do with a protection order? It's a piece of paper Ally. How is a piece of paper going to protect me." I knew I was being too mean to her. She was just trying to help but I didn't feel safe.

"He won't be able to come within 500 feet of you. If he does he'll go to jail." She responded.

"So when he gets out, which we both know he will, he can come over here and…and beat me up again. What am I suppose to do pull out the paper and hold it in front of my face and hope that when he hits it he'll break his arm. It's a piece of paper, it won't do anything." By this time I was sobbing hard into my hands. Now I felt bad because I was taking out my fear on her. She didn't deserve that. "I'm sorry Al. I know your just trying to help. I'm just scared."

"I know Bells. We'll figure this out. I promise I won't let him come here again."

"No he can't know that you know. He'll kill me. You don't understand." I begged. "Please just leave it alone. I'm begging you Ally." I looked at her wide eyed.

"Bella I can't act like nothing happened." She replied.

"Ok act suspicious. But just don't say that you know. And you can't tell Morgan. We know how her temper is. She'll try to do something and it'll only make it harder on me. Please just tell her you believe me. Please." I pleaded.

After a moment "Ok I won't tell Morgan. But I won't hide the fact that I don't believe you in front of Kyle. I won't tell him I know but I'll make sure he know's I'm suspicious."

"Thank you Al. I don't know what I would do without you." I hugged her. Now if only she would go through with it. We would see tonight when Kyle came over.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for adding my story to your Favorites and Alerts. This chapter was quite easy to finish. Next Chapter I have no idea what I want to happen. If you guys have suggestions that's great. If not just review and let me know what you guys think. You guys are amazing.

Jenn.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimor: Once again I do not unfortuneatly own Twilight or any characters. I own a small home and a car though :)

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Ally and I sat around all day. We ordered Chinese and watched movies. Morgan called to say that she was going to spend the night with Craig and that if we needed her to give her a call. It still wasn't enough to keep me from being nervous. It was now 9:30 and Kyle was suppose to get out at 10:00. I kept looking at Ally to see if she showed signs of going back on her word. No sign of it so I just decided to ask.

"Ally? You promise not to say anything. Right?"

"Yeah Bella. I won't say anything to Kyle or Morgan. I promised you. I'll act like I'm concerned about him to." She replied.

"Thank you again Al."

I felt a little bit better knowing for sure that she wouldn't let on that I told her. I went back to watching the movie when my cell phone rang. I reached over and grabbed it looking at the caller ID. It was Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells." His speech slurred.

"Oh hey Kyle. How's work?" I tried to sound interested.

"Oh baby I'm not going to be able to make it over tonight. But I'll be over before class tomorrow to check on you." I could hear music in the background.

"Where are you Kyle?" I asked.

"Now Bella you know that's none of your business." He snapped.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's ok. Did you make sure to tell Ally and Morgan about the car accident." He made sure to check and I knew he would.

"Yeah"

"Did they believe you?"

"I think so" I said.

"You think so? Why don't you know Bella? Did you tell them about last night? Don't lie to me Isabella." He was angry and I had to find a way to dissolve the problem.

He was drunk and talking loud. Ally could hear him on the other side of the couch. She put her hand up for the phone.

"Hey Kyle. How are you feeling?" I couldn't hear what Kyle was saying on the other end. "Pretty sore huh? What hurts? Your back? Did you take any medicine? Yeah I know. Was it a drunk driver? Well I would sue if I was you. Ok well here's Bella. Take care." She handed the phone back to me and mumbled "Asshole" under her breath.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Sorry I'm here." I replied quickly.

"Sounds like you have her convinced. I'm surprised. I'm going to go baby. I'll see you early tomorrow." He rushed. I could hear a girl calling his name in the background. Before I could say "Bye" he hung up. I stayed up and finished the movie but after it was finished I said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up sweating. The bedside clock read 4:30 am. I heard the front door open and my heart accelerated. It was probably just Morgan. She probably got into a fight with her boyfriend and got a taxi home. I hear footsteps down my hall. It had to be her but her bedroom was upstairs. She was the only other one with a key. I heard my door knob turn and I sat up expecting it to be her wanting someone to talk to me. To my surprise it was Kyle.

"Kyle" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to spend the night with my girl." He was being loud. He would wake Ally up for sure.

"Shhh. Your going to wake Al up." I whispered again.

"Bella don't you shhh me. I don't give a fuck who I wake up. Now move over and let me in" He was undressing taking all his clothes off except for his shirt and boxers.

I left it at that. I didn't want to start a fight. Not tonight and especially not so close to when I'd have to go home to see Charlie. I didn't want to have to explain this to him. I would however talk to Kyle tomorrow when Ally left to go home for Thanksgiving break. And he better have some damn good answers.

* * *

I woke up to Kyle snoring beside me. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I went to the bathroom and washed my face to wake me up. I ambled into the kitchen to grab some coffee and there was a note on the island:

_Bella,_

_Left early. Hope you have a good break. Call me if you need me. Please be safe. I love you._

_Xoxo,_

_Ally_

I couldn't believe I missed her. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I would call her once I got around. I knew she was probably on a plane somewhere over Tennessee on her way to California by now anyway. But today I would finally sort things out with Kyle. He had to have some boundaries.

I trailed back to my bedroom to find Kyle still snoring so I figured I would head to the shower before he got up. The bruises looked like they were fading but my ribs still ached. It'd only been 2 day I couldn't expect much. I took my time in the shower. I had nothing to do today.

I dried off quickly dressing in jeans and a white t-shirt. I walked into my room expecting to find Kyle still asleep but he wasn't there.

"Kyle?"

"In here." He replied as I followed the sound of his voice. He was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs.

"What are you doing? Your going to be late for class." I stated.

"I decided not to go since we have the house to ourselves. I wanted to spend some time with you before I had to go to work."

"Huh" Was all I mumble.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

"I guess not." I said, "But we do have to talk."

"About what baby?" He asked as he set a plate of food in front of me and sat down.

"About last night. How'd you get in?"

"Well when I took your keys that night before I brought them back I made myself a key. Is that ok with you?" He prompted.

Was he serious? "No Kyle that's not ok with me. I don't have a key to your apartment. I need that key back. This is something Morgan and Ally have to be ok with too." I said angrily.

"No I'm not giving it back. You don't have a key to my apartment because I don't want you to have one and I don't really fucking care about Ally or Morgan" He spat out.

"No? Kyle you can't just make yourself a key to my house without mine or my roommates permission." I looked at him sternly and stood up to throw my food away. "I think maybe you shouldn't come to Forks with me."

He laughed. "Baby I'm coming to Forks with you or you won't go at all."

"You can't tell that I can't visit my dad. I think you should go." I turned around to look at him.

"No Bella I'm not leaving." He said the words nonchalantly.

"Your not leaving? This is my house Kyle. Maybe I don't want you here. Why don't you go to Chelsea Kendrick's house. Was that where you were last night when you called me? I know you weren't at work. You were fucking drunk. I heard the music in the background and I heard that whore call for you. Do you think I'm stupid. I'm not going to sit around and let you cheat and hit on me. You need to get out." He didn't budge. "NOW!" I yelled

He got up and gingerly walked over to me. Oh no. I knew that look on his face and I started to back away. He grabbed me and the next thing I knew I had a knife to my throat.

"Bella baby I'm not going anywhere and if you think your going to Forks by yourself, I'll find you and kill you. Do you understand?"

"Ye-ess." I stuttered the words too afraid to say anything else.

I knew he was angry just by looking at him. His eyes were piercing when he was angry. Just then the phone rang.

BRINGGGG! BRINGGGG! BRINGGG.

He let me go and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" He threw the words out.

"Oh hi Charlie. Yeah sure she's right here." He said walking back over to me. He put his hand over the phone and said, "I'll be listening. Don't even think about saying anything."

I nodded and he handed me the phone.

"Hi dad" I choked out.

"Hey Bells. You ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. I was just calling to confirm what time you and Kyle were landing on Sunday." He said. I could tell he was excited. He loved Kyle. Kyle had been to Forks once right after we started dating. Charlie even came out to New Hampshire for the weekend about 2 months ago.

"Uhm I believe we land at 4 but I'll have to double check and call you back." I replied.

We chatted for a couple minutes about different things. I told him about the café burning down. He suggested I apply for unemployment. He asked how Kyle was and I asked how everyone there was. He seemed a little wary when I asked about people from home. I asked if everything was ok and he said yeah.

"Ok Bells I have to get down to the station. I can't wait to see you guys."

"Ok dad. Be safe and I love you. I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye Bells." And he hung up.

Just then I felt arms around my waist and I jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you Bella. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. It just hurt me that you said you didn't want me to go to Washington. I love you. Please forgive me." I didn't have time to answer because the doorbell rang.

I went and answered it. It was a delivery man with a box with a red bow on it.

"Bella Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"These are for you. Sign here." He said.

I said thank you and closed the door. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I laid the box on the coffee table and opened it. There were 36 calla lilies, tulips, and roses. They were beautiful. I read the card.

To Bella. I love you and I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me.

Love,

Kyle

I looked up to see Kyle in the doorway. I couldn't help but feel some sort of forgiveness even though I was wary. I stood up and walked over to him. I kissed his cheek,

"Thank you Kyle. How did you know my favorites?"

"Because I love you and I pay attention when you talk."

I smiled. It would take a lot but if, and it was a big IF, he got some counseling I could forgive him. I knew it wasn't like him to get so angry but I couldn't ignore that fact. I made a silent promise that the next time I felt threatened I would end it even if it meant quitting Dartmouth and moving back somewhere else.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading not only this chapter but my whole story. Please review and let me know what you think. I have a few directions I might want to take this story and I'm quite unsure of where I want this story to go. But once again thank you from the bottom of my still beating heart.

Jenna


	7. Chapter 7

**First I want to say thank you for all you continuing to read my story. I also want to apologize for the delay in updates. Real life took precedence these last couple days. This chapter is shorter than the last ones but it's kind of a filler. Next chapter Kyle and Bella land in Forks. There's also so surprises in store for one of the next couple chapters so keep reading :)**

**Disclaimor: As always I own nothing of "Twilight" but I am the owner of a new pair of flat knee-high boots. yay!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Friday went by lazily. Morgan came home to shower and change but left soon after for her flight to Florida. I was going to miss my roommates.

Kyle came home early from work. I knew I would never fully trust him again but I couldn't help but want to try. We stayed in and he made dinner. We watched movies and went to bed early.

I woke up to sunlight shining through the window with Kyle next to me. He moaned my name and it turned my insides out. He pulled my closer and nuzzled into my neck. I turned around to face him. We just looked into each others eye's for what seemed like hours. It was exactly like when we first got together. But in the back of my mind, the last couple days replayed themselves. The threats still held merit. I was scared that he just might follow through on them.

I had too much to do today and not enough time. I ran threw my list of things I had to do while I was in the shower. I still had to pack to go home and we had to be at his parents house for dinner at 5. I've met his parents numerous times but today I was going to meet his older sister Karlee. I was nervous because I've seen pictures. She was beautiful and Kyle felt it necessary to tell me that she never got along with his girlfriends. Not because she was jealous but because she thought they weren't good enough for her brother. I knew I wasn't good enough.

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"I'm going to head to my place to shower and get ready. I'm going to bring my bags here cuz we have to leave here at 6 am. I'll be back later baby. Love you."

"Love you too." And I heard him walk away.

I shut the water off and dried off. I pulled on some sweats. I went to my closet to try and find something really nice to wear. I couldn't find anything so I went into Morgan's room to see what she left. I felt weird going through her closets but I had to make a good impression on his sister. I pulled out a short maroon sweater dress. This wasn't something I normally would wear but I wanted to look good. I wanted her to like me. To think I was good enough for her brother. I walked back to my room and found a pair of black leggings and a black pair of knee high boots.

I had about 3 hours before I had to start getting around so I decided to check my email. I had some spam and a couple emails from my mom. I missed her. She was worried because I haven't wrote her in so long. She even threatened to come all the way up to New Hampshire just to check on me. I better write her so she doesn't do something erratic.

_Mom,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote. I've been busy with work and school. I've been good and yes Kyle and I are still together. The café that I was working at burned down on Thursday morning. I don't know what I'm going to do for a job now. But don't worry I'll find something. Yes I'm excited to go to Forks for Thanksgiving. I wish you were going to be there too. Well mom I have to go get ready and pack. I love you and I'll try to write more often._

_Love, _

_Bella_

That should hold her off for a couple days. I spent another hour surfing the web and decided it was time to pack. It only took about an hour to pack everything I needed for a 5 day trip to Forks. I was excited especially when I saw the bruises were almost entirely faded. I wouldn't have to lie to Charlie.

I decided to spend some extra time on myself. I did my make up the best I could and decided to put my hair in a low sloppy bun with a few little ringlets loose. I looked about as good as I could get. It was 4:00 and I was about to get dressed when Kyle walked in.

"WOW!"

"What?" I asked.

"You look amazing Bella." He responded.

"Really?" I couldn't help but blush.

"Absolutely gorgeous." With that compliment he leaned down and gave me a slow passionate kiss. I felt my knee's wobble. Kyle smile against my lips. "You better go get dressed or we might not make it to my parents."

"Huh ok…yeah get dressed." I walked off to my bedroom.

When I came back out he was just as shocked. He told me multiple times how beautiful I looked. We walked out to his car and he opened the door for me. It was a 30 minute drive to his parents house and he couldn't take his eyes off me. It made me feel good and boosted my self-esteem.

• • • •

Dinner at his parents house was delicious. His sister was nice enough but looked weird. I couldn't find the right word for it. She acted like she wanted to say something to me and at one point started to ask me something but Kyle interrupted.

We were sitting around talking when Kyle got a phone call. He excused himself as did some other family members. Karlee walked over and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi" Man I sounded ridiculous. How could I let her intimidate me when I didn't even know her.

"So Kyle tells me your from Washington. Why'd you come all the way to New Hampshire for school?" She sounded genuinely interested.

I couldn't give her the actual answer. That I came here because I needed to get away from the supernatural that haunted me. That the only guy that I ever truly loved (who wasn't her brother) doesn't think I'm "good" for him. That he left me and took the family that I loved with him. With nothing, not even a goodbye. I couldn't tell her how I tried to finally move on only to find out that the guy who told me he would always love me and would "wait for me" found someone new.

"Uhm if you've ever seen the town I lived in you'd want to get out of there too. It's a small town where everyone knows everyone and everyone's business." I gave a little laugh.

She laughed a little too. Then just looked at me for a minute.

"I'm sure Kyle's told you a bunch of stuff about me. You probably think I'm a bitch huh?"

"N…No" I was caught off guard.

"No Bella it's ok. I just want to look out for my brother even though he doesn't need it. But I can tell your different from the other girls that he's brought around." Did she just admit that she liked me.

"Thanks Karlee." I said. It really meant a lot to me.

Kyle came back after that and we all talked for about 25 minutes. Kyle got yet another phone call and excused himself. I looked at him warily. I doubted it was less work and more Chelsea Kendricks.

"Bella I can tell you're a good person." She got serious, scooting closer to me. "That's why I'm going to warn you. I love my brother and I know I told you earlier I protect him from girls I don't think is "good" enough for him. But that's not the truth. I protect those girls. I don't know if you've seen it but Kyle has a major temper. He can snap at any time. He's not a good person Bella."

I knew too well what she was saying. I've seen and felt it first hand.

Just then I felt a hand tighten around my shoulder.

I turned my head to look Kyle in the eyes. He looked angry but he turned to glare at Karlee. Had he heard her warn me to leave him?

"What are you doing Karlee?" He snapped.

"Nothing Kyle talking to your girlfriend. Why?" She looked at her brother innocently.

"Why does Bella look like she wants to cry then?" He didn't hear her warn me. I instantly relaxed.

"No Kyle. We just got talking about my mom and Charlie. I guess I just miss them." I chimed in coming to his sister's defense. Kind of like she was trying to come to mine.

"Oh. Well then I think we should be going Bells. We have to get up early and we definitely don't want to miss our flight."

I turned to Karlee, "It was so nice to meet you. The next time you're here we should go to lunch."

She stood up and gave me a hug. I felt her whisper in my ear, "Be careful Bella."

"Thank you." And I turned to find Kyle.

We said our goodbyes and left. The drive home was quiet. If Kyle heard his sister and I's conversation he didn't show any signs. As soon as we were at home I let my hair down and washed my face. I changed my clothes and sat on the couch with Kyle until about 11:00. He said he was tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

It had been along day. I don't know if it was my excitement to see Charlie or from what his sister had told me. I knew everything she told me was the truth. I had been there first hand but I couldn't tell her or anyone else that. Her words ran through my mind over and over. _"He can snap at any time." "He's not a good person." "Bella you have to leave him now before he falls any harder for you. If he does, he won't let you leave him. Bella what I'm trying to tell you is he's dangerous. He's been known to hit his girlfriends." _How could I leave him. He already threatened to kill me if I did. I'm stuck. And I was scared.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I again am sorry for it being short. Please review and let me know what you guys think. You guys are truly the best.


	8. Chapter 8

So I wanted to thank everyone for reading the last chapter even though I know it wasn't that exciting. It was my highest read chapter so far. Yay!!!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing

* * *

CHAPTER 8

I'm not a huge fan of planes. I'd much rather of taken a train or even drove but Kyle insisted on flying because it would be faster. Faster but more life threatening. We had to land in Seattle and take a smaller plane into Port Angeles. I was relieved when the pilot told us we'd be descending in 5 minutes and to put our seatbelts on. I was even happier when I felt the tires hit the ground. I was now just anxious to get off the plane to see Charlie. To see Forks. As little as I want to admit it, I do miss Forks. The same Forks I despised since I was a little girl.

Kyle told me to go find Charlie. I was so excited I was rushing people out of my way almost knocking myself and an older gentleman over. I apologized and swiftly walked to the baggage area. I spotted him in his uniform about the same time he spotted me. I ran, yes ran, into my father's waiting arms. I haven't been this excited in a long time. I took a deep breath inhaling his scent. I missed Charlie the most.

Forks is a 45 mile drive from Port Angeles. Charlie had to bring the cruiser which was a little embarrassing for Kyle since he had to sit in the back. We all conversed on the way back to town. I couldn't wait to see me room and to be able to cook in Charlie's tiny kitchen. It was the little things like this that I missed. Before I knew it we were in front of the house. It only took one trip to get all of our luggage in. We ordered pizza and chatted the rest of the night. Charlie had to work early and hit the sack. I made Kyle a bed on the couch.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm glad you came. Really I am." I said.

"Me too. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here" He said.

With that we kissed and I headed to bed. I wanted to wake up early enough to make Charlie breakfast. I had an urge to want to spend as much time with him as I could. That was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

• • • •

I slept a dreamless night. I woke up to a gray light streaming in my window. I looked at the alarm clock, 7:45. I heard a conversation going on downstairs and I figured Charlie and Kyle got an earlier start to the day than me. Oh well. I walked downstairs making sure to be careful. Kyle knew I was clumsy but I still didn't want to embarrass myself by falling down stairs that I've used forever. I made it safely to the bottom and padded into the kitchen to find Kyle cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Bella." The both said it in unison. They both looked chipper.

"Good morning"

"Just in time to eat baby." Kyle said.

"How'd you sleep?" My dad asked.

"Good. It felt nice to sleep in my bed."

"At least you got a bed." Kyle said laughing.

We all laughed and sat down to eat. It was good and Charlie joked that it was even better that what I could cook. He thought everything Kyle did was great. I knew he was joking but if he only knew what Kyle was really like.

Charlie called into work to see if he was needed. No doubt he wasn't. Forks hadn't changed that much. Charlie decided to be on call-in. If he was needed call him, if not he was going to spend the rest of the day with Kyle and I. Today like yesterday the 3 of us just sat and talked. I made a quick dinner of steak and baked potato.

Tuesday was the same as Monday besides Charlie went down to the station. We all went to bed pretty early. We had a lot to get done tomorrow.

Today I was going to get my shopping done for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Kyle and I drove down to the grocery store. It was cold and misting. No doubt tonight the wetness would freeze. Kyle held me up on the way into the store. I had the layout memorized still so it only took us 25 minutes to get everything we needed. As we were going through the isles I kept getting this feeling we were being watched. Of course we were. In almost every isle there was someone I knew that would stare. Some even came up to say "Hi" and ask how I was doing. I left Forks in such a hurry that I'm sure a lot of rumors circulated. Once Charlie told me he heard that I wasn't ever coming back like Renee. But that didn't seem to be the explanation. I shrugged it off. We were walking to my truck after check out when I heard tires squealing and, I can't be sure, but it looked like a black car fly out of the parking lot. Recognition hit but I couldn't place it. I figured if it was important I would remember it.

I just grabbed things for sandwiches. I figured with such a big dinner tomorrow that we shouldn't stuff ourselves tonight. Charlie called to tell me that he had to stay late. Something about a break in and someone being seriously injured. Charlie had been down at the station since 8 o'clock this morning. I also knew that if Charlie was busy enough, he wouldn't allow himself to eat. I decided I would take something down to the station for Charlie to eat. Hell I might as well make extra for the deputies that would stay late with Charlie. I had just finished the sandwiches when Kyle came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Bells?"

"I decided to make Charlie and his deputies some sandwiches since they'll be working late."

"That's sweet of you baby." He smiled. "Your just so amazing."

I blushed as he ran his hands down my sides and then pulled me in for a slow kiss. "Thank you" I mumbled, "Do you want to ride.?" I asked.

"No I'm just going to stay here and finish the game" He replied.

"Ok. I'll be back." I turned putting all the food into bags and then picking the bags up.

"Ok. Love you." He replied again.

With all the food I walked out to my truck. I almost fell a couple of times but was some how able to balance myself out. I climbed in and started it. It was just as loud as I remembered. I looked at the gas gauge. Almost out. I would definitely need gas to even make it.

I made it to the gas station just in time. My truck spit and sputtered just as I pulled up by the pump. "Whoo" I said as I wiped my forehead. I got out, walked around, and started pumping. I didn't fill it all the way up but enough where I could go somewhere if I needed to while I was home. I didn't miss spending all this money on gas. Just as I was putting the gas cap on I heard a squeal. I turned around to see Angela and Jessica at the pump behind me. They started running over and Jessica reached for me and hugged me for what felt like hours. She seemed to have gotten a little bigger.

"OMG. When did you get into town?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Sunday. How bout you guys?" I asked in response.

"I just got in yesterday." Angela replied.

"Uhm." Jessica looked nervous but excited. "Well I've been back in town for a year. Mike transferred to Peninsula College in Port Angeles so I decided to transfer too since I'm pregnant."

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah I know right. I'm so excited. We find out in 3 weeks if it's a girl or boy. And we just moved into a new apartment. It's 2 bedrooms. Soo nice!!!" Jessica looked truly happy.

"That's great. Congratulations." I said and then looked at Angela. "What about you? Are you still with Ben?"

"Yeah. We're getting ready to move in together."

"That's great Ang." I replied.

We stood there for about an hour telling each other about our new lives. I told them about Kyle and they suggested we get together for a triple date. I told them I would talk to him and let them know.

With that I left and went down to the station. Charlie informed me that Kyle called worried when I hadn't showed up at home. I told Charlie about running into Jess and Angela. He was pleased that I still had some other friends still here. I gave Charlie all the sandwiches, chips, and cookies that I packed and watched as him and the others dug in appreciatively. I sat and talked to Charlie for a couple minutes before heading home.

I pulled out of the police station heading back to Charlie's house. My truck, as much as I love it, is slow. It won't go past 50 mph without making a noise. But it was a present from Charlie when I first came here. I was thinking about those days when I realized a car was close on my bumper. Not so close that it would hit me but close enough to scare the shit out of me. I pulled to the curb in front of Charlie's house and the car went whizzing by. It looked to be the same black car the squealed it's tires at the grocery store. I wasn't good with makes and models so I couldn't be absolutely certain.

I hopped out of my truck walking slowly up the sidewalk. I didn't need an emergency room visit tonight because I broke something. Before I was even on the porch Kyle had the door open and he was glaring at me. I looked at him confused. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He ordered.

"At the station. I told you I took Charlie and the other deputies some food."

"Your lying Bella. I called down there and he said you haven't been there. So where were you?" He was full of rage. His hands were balled into fists and they were shaking.

"I left here and went and got gas. I was on E. I wouldn't have made it to the station if I hadn't. Call Charlie, he'll tell you Kyle."

He grabbed me by the arm again and took me upstairs to my bedroom. He let go with a push and I stumbled onto my bed. I looked to my closet and it was open. I knew I closed it after I got dressed today.

"Were you in my room?" I asked pissed now.

"Yeah I was. I was looking around when I found these." He threw the picture of Edward and the Cullen's on the bed. Along with the place tickets and radio.

I just looked up at him. Shocked and pissed. He had no right to go through my stuff.

"You had no right Kyle. Those are personal." I said standing up. "And besides there's a reason they're in the closet." I added as I noticed him coming closer.

He grabbed me by the hair and got less than an inch from my face.

"So why did it take you so long at the gas station? Hmm?" He accused.

I couldn't speak. I stood there with my mouth open trying to explain but I couldn't. Nothing would come from my mouth. I was terrified.

"Were you visiting your ex?" He pointed to the pictures on the bed. "Did you fuck him Bella?"

"N..no Kyle. They aren't even living in Forks anymore. I swear." I was shaking and sobbing. He let go and I started backing out into the hall.

"So then why did it take you so long Isabella? Don't lie to me because I will know."

"I…I saw my old friends Jessica and Angela. We got to talking. They want to meet you before we leave." I had my hands up defensively in case he decided to hit me.

"Bella your such a bad liar." He started stalking towards me as I backed up. Each step forward he made, I made one back. I was on the top step of the stairs by then. "I know where you were. I knew I shouldn't have let you come here. Get your shit packed. We're leaving."

That's it. "NO!" I yelled.

He grabbed both of my arms, "You think I'm fucking with you Bella? Get your shit. You won't ever see the hell hole again. You think you can come here and fuck around on me and I won't find out?"

"Leave me alone. I'm NOT leaving." I stood my ground. I tried to push past him into my room where I could lock the door until he calmed down.

Before I knew it I was tumbling backwards trying to catch the rail. My head and neck smacked against the stairs. My legs tumbling above my head. Then it went black.

* * *

A/N: I know I say this almost every time I update but I appreciate everyone who still continues to add my story to their alerts and favorites. It never cease's to amaze me and make me feel all warm and tingly. Haha. I would still love for some more reviews so I know I'm doing at least a decent job (Hint! Hint! HAHA.). Thank you so much again.

Jenna.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so there's a few things I need to say. Sorry about the last chapter if you got an alert saying I posted the chapter more than once. I had to re-upload it because Ch. 8 wouldn't show up. Another thing I want to apologize for is taking so long to update. I was so busy lately and this chapter proved challenging to write. I do not know why.

I want to thank everyone like usual for reading my story. It is the best Christmas present ever.

I am going to try to knock out another chapter right after Christmas or maybe even Christmas Eve.

Please R&R!!!!

Disclaimor: I once again own nothing "Twilight" but I do own an awesome personality and sense-of-humor :)

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"_Bella?"_

"_Bella?"_

I could hear my name being called. I tried to open my eyes to respond but I couldn't. I tried fighting the blackness but every time I got closer to the voice I was sucked back in. It was heavy. What happened? Kyle. Was that who was calling my name? I don't know. The blackness overcame me again.

"_He can snap at any time." "He's not a good person." "Bella you have to leave him now before he falls any harder for you. If he does, he won't let you leave him. He's dangerous."_

I felt my eyes flutter. I was ghosting toward the light. It was bright. Too bright for Charlie's house. Where was I? I was finally able to open my eyes. I tried to rub them but I felt the tube tug on my arm. _Shit. _I was hooked up to monitors in Forks Hospital. I didn't realize that I wasn't alone until Kyle was stroking my face.

"Oh God Bells. Are you ok? Do you need me to go get the doctor?"

What was wrong him? One minute he was nice to me then the next thing I knew he was throwing me down the stairs.

"No." I snapped.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you mad at me? I know you don't like hospitals but Bells after you _fell_ down the stairs I couldn't wake you up." He emphasized the word fell.

Just as I was about to say something Charlie walked in.

"Bella. Oh my God. I'm so glad your awake. How are you feeling? Do you need me to get the doctor? Kyle go get the…"

I cut him off, "I'm fine dad just a little sore. What time is it?"

"It's a little after 6 a.m." Kyle responded.

"Oh long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 9 hours. I were so worried." Charlie said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

Just then the nurse came in.

"Ah Isabella. I see your awake. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? I'll get you some pain medicine."

Why was everyone asking if I was all right? Did I look alright? What I wanted to say was _"NO I'm not alright. Would you be alright if you got pushed down the stairs by someone who says they "love" you? Would you be alright if someone kept threatening you?"_ But I didn't. I just sat there and nodded. The nurse left letting me know that she'd be back with the medicine in a few minutes.

"Oh dad. It's Thanksgiving what are we going to do?" I tried to get up but Charlie gently pushed my shoulders back on the pillow.

"Bells don't worry. You'll be out of the hospital today and Kyle already said he'd cook dinner for us." He sounded sad, worried.

"Are you sure I'm going home?" I asked. I wasn't sure** I**wanted to go home to be in a house with Kyle. It would be just my luck that Charlie would get called into work today and I would be alone, with Kyle. I turned to look at Kyle and he gave me a look that told me I better not open my mouth.

Because Charlie was there Kyle decided to go back to the house and start getting dinner around. I was relieved and let out a sigh of relief once he was out the door. Charlie turned to me and said, "Ok Bella. What's really going on?"

I looked down afraid that if I looked into his eyes I would burst into tears and spill my guts. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"What do you mean dad?" I asked back closing my eyes.

"You've fell down the stairs before and never were injured this bad besides in Phoenix. The doctor said there had to have been some force behind it to make you hit your head that hard." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

A single tear fell down my cheek. I couldn't tell him the truth. I had to go back to Dartmouth with Kyle. Charlie couldn't protect me. No one could.

"Dad, really I slipped. It was an accident. You know how clumsy I am." I lied biting down on my bottom lip.

"I don't believe you Bella. I'll find out what happened one way or another."

Charlie was never good with emotions but I could see all of them flash across his face. Hurt, anger, rage, sadness, worry.

"Bella you know you can come to me anytime something happens. I'll always, always be here. I'll protect you. I promise."

I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down my face. I wanted my dad to protect me. I wanted to be able to tell him everything but I couldn't. Not without it hurting me in the end.

"I know dad. Thank you." It was all I could muster.

The nurse came in and gave me some pain medicine.

"Now Isabella this will make you groggy and you'll most likely sleep for awhile. The doctor will be in once you wake to check on you. You'll most likely be discharged today if everything looks good. Ok?"

I nodded and she pushed the medicine into my IV. It didn't take long before I was groggy. The last thing I remember is telling Charlie that _"I loved him and it'd be alright."_

• • • •

_I was walking in the woods behind Charlie's house. I stayed on the path so I wouldn't get lost. I wasn't alone. __**He**__ was there with me. It was the day he told me he was leaving. Not only him but his…no my family too. "My world is not for you." "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." "Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella." "Your not good for me." "And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more inference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." He was gone. It was all the horrible things he'd said to me in the forest that day. I blinked and tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away and I was in the meadow. The meadow with the flowers but the flowers were dying. I closed my eyes trying to will myself to wake up. I heard a noise and opened them. Laurent. He didn't speak to me, just came at me, lips pulled over bloody teeth. He stopped, looked to his right. I looked to find the werewolves' stalking out of the forest. Jacob stopped and looked at me. I tear running down his russet colored fur. I reached up to wipe it away but before I could I was walking down First Beach. I was alone at first trying to find "our" spot. I found it and sat down on the white log. Jacob was sitting at my feet with his head in my lap. I looked down at him and tears fell from my eyes. Just as they were about to drip on his face we were in his living room. It was the day he told me he imprinted. "I love you Bella. You know I do. But the love I have for her runs deeper. She's my soul mate. Like I was blind until I saw her." I ran out of his house and into my bedroom. Kyle was in there and we started to argue. I walked to the stairs. The next thing I knew I was at the bottom with Kyle looking over me. He gave me a kick to the side. "Get up bitch. Quit faking."_

I shot up out of bed. It was just a dream. There was movement in the corner of the room. Jacob was sitting in a chair looking at me. What was he doing here? Where was Charlie? He got up and walked over to my bed.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"More like a reminder of my past." I stated not wanting to tell him what it was about.

"Wanna talk about it?" He looked down at me.

"No I woke up. As long as I didn't have to live in those moments." I said closing my eyes for a moment.

"No Bella I meant about why your in the hospital." He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I fell Jake. You know how clumsy I am. I fall over flat surfaces." I replied giving a little laugh.

"Bells. Please. I know that's not what happened and so does Charlie. We just want to help you. Please let us." He was begging.

"Jake I swear I'm fine. I fell honestly. You guys have nothing to worry about besides where's Nikki?" I asked just to change the subject but I didn't really want to know.

"She's at Billy's cooking with my sister Rachel." He replied. It killed me. I could see the love and worship in his eyes. It was the same look he looked at me with. Now it was reserved for her.

"That's cool. You look really happy Jake." I tried to turn this around.

"I am but I'm not. I love Nikki but I'm worried about you. I still have love for you Bella. I want to help you and it's killing me that your not letting me."

"Jake, no one can help me." I looked up and quickly added, "Because nothing's wrong. I fell end of story."

The door opened and Kyle stepped through. He eyed Jacob, probably sizing him up. I'd shown him pictures so he knew who Jake was. He turned his gaze to me, smiling.

"Hey baby." He walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Hey."

Kyle reached over the bed and extended his hand. "I'm Kyle. I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"Jacob." Was all that Jake said. He didn't shake his hand. He turned to look at me, "I'm gonna run down to get something to drink and call Nikki. I'll be right back." He looked at Kyle on his way out.

"Ok." I said.

We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. Kyle loosened up a little and was the first to speak.

"What's his problem?" He said sharply.

"I don't know Kyle. It couldn't be that I'm lying in a hospital bed. We were close friends so I imagine he was a little shaken when he found out I was in the hospital." I lied. "Besides what are you doing here. I thought you were cooking dinner?" I didn't want to be alone with him even with doctors and nurses just outside.

"I am. I just wanted to come and check on you. You know make sure your all right, if you need anything." He replied.

"Or to make sure I didn't say anything." I said glaring at him.

"You fell Bella. Not my fault." He clenched his fists.

"Sure it isn't Kyle. Me falling had nothing to do with you pushing me down the stairs, does it?"

I instantly regretted saying it. He leaned in close, grabbed my wrist and squeezed, and whispered in my ear,

"Me pushing you down the stairs should be the least of your worries if you tell anyone or try to leave me. I will kill you. Do you understand that?"

I just nodded my head and then the door opened and Jake walked in. He was trembling. Surely with his hearing he could hear everything that Kyle said. Kyle released my arm and kissed my forehead.

"I should get back. I don't want dinner to burn. Nice meeting you Jacob but you shouldn't stay long. Bella needs her rest so she can come home to me. Huh Bells?" He smiled and winked at me.

"Right." I said trying to hide the tears.

"Sure, Sure. I'll make sure to leave soon." Jacob said sarcastically as Kyle walked out of the room.

"Jake calm down. There are people here that can't see you phase." I rushed the words out.

"I. Heard. Everything." He emphasized each word.

"I figured." I said biting my bottom lip.

Jacob came and sat next to my bed.

"Bella you have to leave him. I'm going to tell Charlie and he can get a protection order for you. Kyle won't be able to come within 50 feet of you."

I laughed. "I already had this conversation with my roommate. A piece of paper won't protect me from nothing Jacob. I can't leave him. And you can't tell Charlie. Please Jake. It'll only make it worse for me when we leave."

I was crying now. Not just because of Jacob still cared about me but because I knew Kyle was right. He'd kill me and no one would be able to stop him. My blood pressure shot through the roof. Nurses came running in.

"Isabella you have to calm down. What did you do to her?" They asked looking at Jacob.

"Nothing. It wasn't him." I defended him.

"You have to leave she needs to calm down and your prohibiting her from doing that." A snotty nurse said to Jake.

The next thing I knew I was drowsy. My eyes were drooping and I could see Jacob come up and give me a kiss and told me he _"Loved me."_

* * *

_A/N: I want to tell everyone Happy Holidays from my family to yours. May you all be as blessed to have such a wonderful family as me which I'm sure you are._

_ Jenna_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok first off I just wanted to say I hope everyone had a fabulous Holiday._

_Secondly I forgot last chapter that I used direct quotes from "New Moon" so I wanted to mention that I did. I'm sure you guys know which ones I'm talking about. The dream sequence._

_Thirdly as always thank you to those who continue to read my story and are putting it on alert and adding it to your favorites. It's an awesome feeling._

_Fourthly this is my first time doing a different POV so I hope I did it right and you guys enjoy it. Reviews would be awesome to let me know if you guys think I should do other POV's in the future._

_Disclaimor: As always I own nothing of the Twilight Saga but I do own all the books :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Jacob's POV

I walked into my dad's small, red house with my girlfriend Nikki. She was everything to me and more. I didn't know what love was until I saw her. I thought I loved Bella but the love I had for her, which filled my heart, was nothing compared to the love the consumed me for Nikki. My dad was in the kitchen and I thought he was talking to my sister Rachel. Nikki and I walked in the when he hung up the phone. He wheeled around in his chair to look at us. His eyes were sad, grim.

"What's wrong dad?" Rachel asked worried.

"Nothing Rach. I need to talk to your brother for a minute that's all." He replied.

"What about dad?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Let's go outside son." He said.

When we got outside I wheeled around to look at him.

"Ok dad what's this all about? Your freaking me the hell out. Who was that on the phone?" It was my turn to look worried.

"That was Charlie. Jake, Bella's in the hospital." He said looking down. I didn't let him finish before I was walking away. He knew that even though I could never love Bella as much as Nikki that I still loved Bella in her own way.

"Let me finish Jake." I stopped and turned around again.

"What happened?" I asked terrified now.

"That's the thing Jake. Kyle said she fell down the stairs but when Charlie talked to the doctor, the doctor told him there was some force behind it. That's not all. The doctor also told Charlie that Bella had some healing bruises and broken ribs. Not more that 2 weeks old."

"Who the hell is Kyle?" I was trembling.

"Kyle is Bella's boyfriend." He replied.

"So what your telling me is Charlie thinks Kyle is hurting Bells?" I didn't even want to think about it.

"Yeah. He wants me to ask you to talk to her. Kyle's at Charlie's cooking dinner and he thinks she might open up to you." I could tell he wasn't sure he wanted to ask me. "He said you don't have to."

"No dad. Call him and tell him I'll be there in a half hour." I ran to Nikki's blazer and sped away.

My mind was racing. Bella had been hurt so much in her past relationships thanks to the _bloodsucker. _Not just Edward but myself included. She still kept in touch and sounded happy even. Now to think she was lying. She was probably scared. I don't know why but I felt that this was somehow my fault.

I reached the hospital in less than a half hour. I ran up to the front desk and asked "Isabella Swan?"

A round faced clerk typed on the keyboard, "Fourth floor, room 415" she said.

I ran to the elevators and punched the up button. I realized I didn't even know if she was ok. I was so mad that I ran off without even making sure she was alright. The elevator was taking too long so I opted for the stairs. I took them 2 or 3 at a time. I made it to the fourth floor in no time. I rounded the corner and asked where room 415 was and was directed down the hall on the left.

I slowly opened the door hoping for her to be awake. She was sleeping. She was still beautiful. I suddenly realized why I felt like it was my fault. Because it was. If I wouldn't have imprinted then I would've still been with Bella. She would've never left Forks and never would've met Kyle. But I would never give Nikki up. I walked across the room and sat in the chair just looking at her. I would sit here until she woke up.

I sat there for 2 hours just watching her sleep. She looked peaceful but then her brow furrowed. She tossed and turned.

"_No. No Kyle please. Stop. Please." _She sobbed in her sleep after a couple minutes. I wanted to go and hold her. To let her know she would be alright, that I would never let anything happen to her. But I didn't.

"_Kyle please your hurting me." _

Just then she jerked straight up in the bed. She looked scared, confused. I sat still. I didn't want to frighten her with a sudden movement. She looked over at me and I stood up walking towards her.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

She was thoughtful for a moment. I was sure she didn't want to tell me what it was about.

"More like a reminder of my past." It was all she could come up with.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, wanting to know if she would tell me about what happened with Kyle.

"No I woke up. As long as I didn't have to live in those moments." She said closing her eyes.

"No Bella I meant about why your in the hospital." I said sitting down.

"I fell Jake. You know how clumsy I am. I fall over flat surfaces." She was a horrible liar.

"Bells. Please. I know that's not what happened and so does Charlie. We just want to help you. Please let us." I wanted to get down on my knees and beg. But I didn't.

"Jake I swear I'm fine. I fell honestly. You guys have nothing to worry about besides where's Nikki?"

"She's at Billy's cooking with my sister Rachel." I knew she didn't want to really know the answer. But hearing Nikki's name brought back a warmth in my soul.

"That's cool. You look really happy Jake." I could tell she was trying to change the subject.

I didn't think about what was coming out of my mouth before I said it. "I am but I'm not. I love Nikki but I'm worried about you. I still have love for you Bella. I want to help you and it's killing me that your not letting me."

"Jake, no one can help me. Because nothing's wrong. I fell end of story."

I could hear the door open and I turned to see a man walking in. He looked at me. This must be Kyle. I could tell he wanted to tear into me. I was itching for him to. He wouldn't be able to beat me around like he does Bella. He walked over and kissed Bella. She looked scared. He introduced himself to me but I knew if I took his hand that I would rip his arm off his body. He was quite bigger than her and all I could see was poor Bella quivering in a corner pleading. I had to get out of there.

"I'm gonna run down to get something to drink and call Nikki. I'll be right back." I glared at Kyle on my way out.

I didn't leave the floor. I stood just close enough to hear everything that they were saying. They were in a heated conversation. She obviously didn't want him here. And she very obviously didn't want to be alone with him. I decided to go back just to make sure that nothing else would happen. As I got closer I could hear her breath catch. I was right outside the door.

"Me pushing you down the stairs should be the least of your worries if you tell anyone or try to leave me. I will kill you. Do you understand that?"

That was it. I was trembling. I knew if I didn't get him out of there I would kill him. I opened the door and walked back in. He said something about leaving and that I shouldn't stay long. Something about Bella needing her rest.

"Sure, Sure. I'll make sure to leave soon." I replied.

"Jake calm down. There are people here that can't see you phase." She was right. As wrong as it was I thought about Nikki. She always calmed me down.

I told her I heard everything still slightly shaking. I sat down next to her.

"Bella you have to leave him. I'm going to tell Charlie and he can get a protection order for you. Kyle won't be able to come within 50 feet of you." I had to help her that was certain.

"I already had this conversation with my roommate. A piece of paper won't protect me from nothing Jacob. I can't leave him. And you can't tell Charlie. Please Jake. It'll only make it worse for me when we leave." She half-heartedly laughed.

She started getting shaky. The machines beside her bed started beeping rapidly. I was just going to get the nurse when 3 of them came rushing in.

"Isabella you have to calm down. What did you do to her?" I got up off the bed. I didn't have time to answer before Bella spoke for me.

"You have to leave she needs to calm down and your prohibiting her from doing that." A nurse said to me. That nurse was a bitch.

I seen one nurse put something in her IV and before long her eyes were drooping. I walked up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you." I said tears welling up in my eyes. I had to leave. It was too much to see her like this.

I walked out to Nikki's blazer tears pouring down my cheeks. Bella was right, no one could help her because she wouldn't let them. That wasn't going to stop me. I would make sure that nothing else would happen to her. I didn't know what I was going to do but something had to be done. I dragged out my cell phone and dialed Charlie's number. He answered and I told him to meet me in the park in about 10 minutes. We hung up and I got into the blazer.

I was sitting in the park for a few minutes before the chief pulled in next to me. He got out and came around to the passenger side and hopped in.

I told him everything that was said. He had a right to know not only because he was Bella's father but also because he was the law. Something had to be done and fast.

"So Charlie can you press charges?" I asked.

"Damn it." He slammed his fists into the dash. "As much as I want to say yes, there's nothing anyone can do."

"What do you mean Charlie? You know the doctor will testify. You have evidence."

"That's the thing Jake. I don't have evidence. A good lawyer can get all that thrown out. They can say it was a car accident or something. The only way is if Bella files a report and I doubt that will happen." He sounded defeated.

"She's scared Charlie and I know she won't press charges. He threatened her." I was defeated now.

"Thanks Jake. I know you didn't have to go and talk to her but you did. I know you and Nikki are serious but it might help to know that you still care. I have to go up to the hospital to see her. Talk to the doctor see if she can come home. Though she's probably safer there." He shook his head and got out. He got in his cruiser and I looked over. He was crying. My heart ached for not only Bella but for Charlie too.

I couldn't go right back to La Push so I was going to take a drive. Even though it was less the 40 degrees out I rolled down the windows. I had to clear my head. As I was driving around a curb an overly sweet smell launched itself into the open window. I looked around and saw movement deep in the woods. I slammed on the brakes, swerving onto the shoulder. I climbed out and walked into the woods ready to phase at any minute. Just then 3 figures emerged. It was fate. I had found my answer to keeping Bella safe.

* * *

A/N: I also hope everyone has a great New Year ahead of them. I can't wait to see what this new year brings to FanFiction. You guys are truly the best.

Jenna


	11. Chapter 11

_Like always thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews and alerts. It is just awesome. Then to top it off people added my story to favorites which never ceases to amaze me. You guys probably know exactly what I'm talking about._

_I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me awhile to decide what should happen but only took me a few hours to write it. Once I started I couldn't stop._

_Disclaimor: I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing this but as always I do not own the "Twilight Series"._

* * *

CHAPTER 11

When I woke up again I was still in the hospital. I was really starting to hate this place. I looked out the window. It was getting dark. I was lost in thought about Jacob and I's conversation earlier. I felt bad for some reason knowing that I lied to him. I shouldn't have to. It didn't make a difference because he knew the truth. Just then Charlie walked in the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey your awake."

"Yeah. How long have you been here dad?" I asked.

"Not long about an hour or so." He replied.

We sat there for awhile in a comfortable silence. That was the thing with Charlie and me, we didn't need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. Though that was usually the case I could tell there was something Charlie wanted to say but he was holding himself back. I could probably already guess what he wanted to say. The same thing that Jake said. If I knew Charlie he probably called Jacob thinking he'd be able to get me to open up.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"It'll be okay. I promise. But I want to get out of here. Have you talked to the doctor?"

"No Bells. About that…"

Just then a nurse came in to check on me.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Carrie. I'll be your night nurse. Dr. Cullen wanted me to come in and check to see if your awake. He'd like to examine you again and if everything looks good then you'll be discharged."

I just looked up at the nurse while Charlie got up and walked over to my bed.

"Excuse me. Dr. Cullen?" I asked her.

"Yes. Your doctor. I'll let him know your awake." She replied looking at me funny. She walked out and closed the door.

"Bella that's what I was going to tell you. Carlisle is back. I wanted to tell you before anyone else but she walked in when I was going to tell you. Bella breathe."

I exhaled. "Is it just Carlisle and Esme?" I asked Charlie.

"Well no," he hesitated, "they're all back besides…you know."

"How long?"

"Bella. It's not really important." He said.

"Dad how long?" I looked at him not mad but hurt. He knew how much they meant to me. After He left all my anguish wasn't just about him leaving, it was also about his family. My family.

"A couple weeks before I came to visit the last time." He replied and it all clicked in my head.

"That's why you insisted on coming to New Hampshire instead of me coming home." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." He looked down ashamed.

As I was about to say something Carlisle walked in. Emotions flooded me. Happiness, sadness, anguish, hurt, betrayal, love. All of them. Carlisle smiled his beautiful fatherly smile and walked over.

"Hi Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked and for some reason I wasn't as annoyed when he asked me.

I was speechless and Charlie cleared his throat, "Uhm good."

"That's good. How's your head? Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" He asked again.

"No I feel fine."

"Ok I would like to ask you a few more questions. These are going to be personal. Charlie can stay or leave. Whatever you wish." With that Charlie got up and left the room. Any time something personal was said he always left the room.

"Ok. Ask away." I said looking down.

"First I want you to know that we're all back. Everyone besides Edward. We've missed you Bella. I hope you know that and believe me when I say we didn't want to leave."

"Then why did you?" It was my turn to ask a question.

"Edward is my son. He asked that we leave to protect you. No one wanted to but because he never requests anything I respected his decision." He rubbed my hand and then became the professional doctor that he was. "Now down to business. I know that your boyfriend, uhh Kyle said that you fell down the stairs. Bella I have to disagree. The amount of time you were out along with the fresh bruises lead me to believe that you were pushed. Also in examining you closer we noticed you have some healing bruises along with few healing broken ribs."

"I fall a lot Carlisle. You know that just as well as anyone. And the fresh bruises were where Kyle tried to catch me." I looked him in the eye and willed him to believe me.

"Bella I can make a police report if I suspect abuse. If the state picks up the charges then there won't be anything he can do. You didn't report him." He said trying to give me options.

I smiled, "Thank you Carlisle but that won't be necessary. I'm not being abused. If anything you should file a report on me being too clumsy. It should be against the law for me to walk." I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok. You know that you can come to me anytime you need right?" He was in father mode.

"Yeah thanks. But can I go home now." I asked.

"Yeah I'll go get the paper work around right now. I'll tell Charlie to hold off so you can get changed. And Bella, I hope that you will come and visit us before you leave." He replied and walked out of the room.

I got up off the bed and went to grab the bag with my belongings in it. As I dressed I thought about the new revelations. I didn't know what to think. The Cullens were back in Forks. I was happy and sad at the same time. And if Kyle found that out, he'd for sure never let me come back here but after Carlisle's invitation I really wanted to see them. I needed to.

I had just gotten dressed when Charlie walked into the room along with Carlisle. I signed the release papers and Charlie and I started to leave. We made it to the parking lot when an idea hit me.

"Dad do you mind going for a drive with me?" I asked.

"Bella? What's this all about?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Don't get mad please dad but I want to go and see Esme and Alice and Emmett. And Jasper and even Rosalie. Please dad. I know Kyle won't let me see them and if we both are gone he'll never suspect anything." I begged.

"Sure Bells. Whatever you want." He replied.

We drove to the Cullen's in silence. It had been so long since I made this trip. Before I left Washington I drove to the Cullen's. I didn't think I would remember how to get there but it's like riding a bike, once you've been there you can't forget. I had came out here to make sure they were real that I didn't imagine them. Once I realized they weren't imaginary the hole in my heart opened up wide because I realized then that they left me. They didn't want me to be apart of their family. But now I know it wasn't all of them that didn't want me, just Him.

I was thinking about everyone as we pulled into the driveway. Would they be excited or angry that I was here.

"Stop." I whispered.

"Bells are you ok?" Charlie asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Surely Carlisle wouldn't have told me to visit if they were going to be angry if I did.

"Yeah sorry keep going."

I could see the house now and I could see all of them on the porch waiting. He pulled up and stopped, shutting the engine off. I took a few more deep breaths. I opened the door to the cruiser and stepped out.

I watched their faces. They all looked happy and sad. I walked towards them when Charlie said,

"Bells I'm gonna run down to the station. Let you have some alone time. I'll be back in an hour ok?"

I just nodded. As Charlie backed away I was still standing in the driveway. As soon as he was out of sight I was instantly embraced by everyone. I didn't even know who was hugging me because my eyes were overflowing with tears.

Alice was the first to speak, "Bella I've missed you so much."

"Let's all go inside guys." Esme said as she grabbed my left hand and Alice grabbed my right.

We sat down in the living room and reminisced. We talked about their new house and I told them about Dartmouth. I didn't mention the aftermath of their leaving or Jacob imprinting. I left out Kyle too. Until Emmett of all people asked me if I was seeing someone.

"Yeah I am."

"What's his name? How long have you guys been together?" Esme asked.

"His names Kyle and we've been together about 6 months." I replied looking around trying not to look in anyone's eyes.

"That's nice hunny. I'm glad your happy and doing good." She said in response. Just then Carlisle walked into the house smiling.

"Bella it's so nice for you to visit. I wasn't sure you'd accept the invitation but I'm glad you did." He said coming and kissing the top of my head.

"Carlisle? When have you seen Bella? The only place you ever go is the…" Emmett said letting his sentence trail off and then he looked at me.

Carlisle spoke, "Bella took a fall down the stairs and had a pretty bad concussion." I lipped "Thank you" to him and Alice turned to look out the window. She was acting funny tonight. I know she was happy to see me but there was something off.

"Alice you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells. I'm just sad that you're leaving so soon. I would've like to spend more time with you is all." She spoke while looking out the window and I knew if she could cry she would be.

"Well I should call Charlie and let him know to come early. Kyle's at his place cooking Thanksgiving dinner and he's probably worried." I said and pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie. It would only take him 10 minutes to get here so I relished in that time.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked with everyone else looking puzzled. Everyone but Carlisle.

"Sure." I said my goodbyes and kissed everyone. Alice and I made our way off the porch to the wood line in the front yard.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Bella I know what's going on. You need help and I want to help you. You're my best friend, my sister." She said.

"I have no idea what your talking about. And no Alice I'm not your sister. I'll never be your sister." I could see the hurt in her eyes and I instantly regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean that."

"It's ok Bella. I know your going through a lot. Please Bella. Your not safe with him. I didn't want to have to tell you this but your future disappears."

"What do you mean it disappears?" I asked shocked.

"I mean one minute I see you and then I don't. It's like your…your…dead." She shook her head and a dry sob escaped her.

I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. I just stood there and hugged her while she sobbed tearlessly. I could feel her shake.

"Charlie's almost to the house." Jasper said from the porch and I nodded. They were all there Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They looked worried and I knew they could hear our conversation.

"Bella please don't go back to New Hampshire with him." She begged.

"Alice I have to. That's where I live and go to school. It's where my life is now. Forks isn't home to me anymore. But I promise I'll call you everyday." I promised as Charlie pulled in and I kissed her head. I started walking away when she said,

"Bella promise me if he, you know, that you'll call me and let me come get you. Please?"

"Sure, sure. I promise." I knew it was an empty promise I wouldn't call her if he hit me.

Alice walked up to the porch where the rest of the Cullen's were standing. I waved to them as we turned around. I had a sudden feeling that this would be the last time I ever saw the Cullens again.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Let me know if you like this chapter or not. I was indeed quite unsure of it but I think it is one of my favs.

3 Jenna.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so as always thank you for all the reviews and those things. It never stops amazing me when I check my email. Last chapter was my most read chapter so I think I might be doing something right? Haha so here's my next chapter. I don't know how many there will be. I guess that depends on you lovely readers. I have my next two chapters already wrote so if you guys Review Review Review I might update sooner.**_

_**Disclaimor: I don't own "Twilight" I just play with them and put them back.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 12

The rest of the trip went by fast. When we got home Kyle had dinner done and seemed excited that I was home. He said he was worried that they wouldn't let me out. When we left on Saturday Charlie asked if I would be home for Christmas. I wanted to say "yes" but Kyle interrupted me and said we weren't sure what our plans were. I knew whatever he decided is what we'd do. I wouldn't go against him. I was sad to leave Washington. The plane ride home was better than the trip to Washington. It didn't seem to take as long.

We pulled into the parking lot of the townhouse. I was beyond excited because I seen lights on and I knew Ally and Morgan were home. We pulled into a spot and parked. Kyle left the engine running.

"Hey I'm gonna go home and unpack. I have to work all day tomorrow so I probably won't see you until Monday." He said.

"Ok. Well have fun and call me." I was all too happy to be away from him.

"Love you Bella." He replied.

"Me too." And with that I walked into the house.

Ally and Morgan were laughing in the kitchen when I walked in.

"Hello?" Morgan asked.

"It's me I'm home." I yelled.

They came running at me and embraced me. I dropped my bags to exhausted to hold them anymore.

"I've missed you guys soo much." I started crying. I just couldn't help myself.

"Oh Bella. We missed you too. Lets gossip I know something good happened on everyone's breaks." Morgan said.

I went and put my bags in my room and changed into my pajama pants. I walked out of my room and sat on the couch between both of them begging myself not to cry anymore. I really had missed them and I wanted to tell them everything but I couldn't. What was happening to me? Was I losing my fight?

"So Bella? How'd your trip go?" Ally asked.

"Good. Hah. And bad I guess." I replied.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Ally asked again and I could tell she was trying to get the information from me.

"Yeah and no."

"Bella Morgan knows. I couldn't not tell her. She's our roommate and she's our best friend. If something happened you can tell us. And besides Charlie called. He was worried." Ally said again.

"So I take it he told you then? About the hospital?" I looked at them both.

They both nodded. Morgan spoke this time, "Bella have you thought about leaving him? I mean not just leaving him but leaving Dartmouth too."

I was tired of having this conversation. I stood up and whipped around to stare at them.

"What part of I can't leave him do you guys not understand. I mean you guys got accepted at Dartmouth so obviously your smart. If I leave him he'll find me and kill me. I don't have a choice but to stay with him." I went and sat in the chair. I put my head in my hands and started crying.

"Bella we didn't know he said that. This is serious. He's lost it. You have to get away from him. There has to be somewhere you can go that he won't find you." Morgan said.

"There isn't. He know's where Charlie and Renee live. So unless I just move somewhere out of the blue then no there is no place I can go." I was still crying.

It was coming to the end of the night and I decided to resign to my bedroom to think. I called Charlie and Alice to let them know I was home and safe and I would talk to them some more tomorrow. I checked my email. Obviously Charlie had told her I fell down the stairs. To say she was worried was an understatement so I wrote her an email.

_Mom,_

_I'm fine. I'm clumsy you know that. It probably isn't as bad as Charlie made it out to be. The doctor said I was fine and I feel fine don't worry. Thanksgiving was better than I expected considering the whole hospital thing. I'll tell you more when I call. How's Phil? How was your Thanksgiving? I should go to sleep I spent the day on the plane and I am exhausted._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I shut down the computer and pulled the blankets up. I curled up in a ball. There was no way around any of this. If Edward wouldn't have left me I would never be in this predicament. Though no matter how much I wanted to be able to blame this on him I couldn't. I didn't have the heart to because I knew no matter how much anger I felt towards him I loved him. I loved him more than anything in the world and I would die for him still.

• • • • • • • •

The next 2 weeks were uneventful. I only had a little over a week of classes and then was on winter break. Kyle came over almost everyday and the girls promised not to let on that they knew. They tried anyway. I talked to Alice and Charlie almost everyday. It was like they were in cahoots together.

Ally, Morgan and a bunch of our friends left for a couple days to go on a skiing trip. I opted out because of the unbalance thing. Christmas was approaching within the next 2 weeks. I had all my shopping done and sent my presents out. I really wanted to go back to Forks for Christmas but Kyle was leaning towards his family in the Hampton's. That was what we were arguing about before he left for work. We decided we'd talk about it tomorrow since he had to work.

I was in the kitchen baking another batch of cookies when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella. Are you ok?" Alice rushed out the words.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked. She had gotten weird since she left.

"Is he there?" She asked.

"No he's at work. Why Alice what did you see?" I asked the question this time.

"Uhh."

"Alice what did you see?" I prompted again.

"I seen you and him fighting. I seen you locked in a room and you were bloody." I heard her tearless sob.

"We did fight this morning but I'm not going to see him for a couple days Alice. He has to work. So it'll be fine. I promise." I tried to sooth her.

"Are you sure? If I leave now I can be there by the morning. You can say I'm an old friend from high school or something." She threw out.

"No he's seen pictures of your family. He know's who you are. He'll be even more mad if he see you here." I told her.

"Ok." Then I heard the phone exchange hands.

"Bella?" It was Jasper.

"Yeah Jasper I'm fine. She has nothing to worry about Jazz. Just calm her down. Don't let her come here. It'll be worse for me." I urged.

"Bella if something happens please don't hesitate to call. We'll be there as soon as we can to get you. Promise me please Bella." His voice was sad and angry.

"I promise but I have to go I have cookies in the oven and a 15 page paper due when I get back from break." I laughed trying to lessen the mood.

"Ok bye Bella. Please be safe." He said and I hung up.

I had to admit that I was shaken. At least I had a couple days to think about this right? I wouldn't see Kyle until late tomorrow early the next day. I would be ok right? Yeah I would be ok. I would watch what I said. I would be nice to him but not overly nice.

I watched some television and did some internet surfing. I check my email. Just some messages from Renee. I would write her in the morning. I decided to retire early. I was laying in bed at 10 o'clock when Kyle called. I told him goodnight and he hung up. He acted suspicious but I just chucked it up to working so much.

"_Brinnnng. Brinnnng. Brinnnng"_

I woke up and looked at the bedside clock. 4:45 in the morning.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Bella I've been trying to call you for an hour. Where have you been?" Kyle asked.

"Sleeping. Have you seen what time it is?" I asked

"Yeah I know what time it is. I was just worried that maybe something happened."

"No I'm sorry I was sleeping. Nothing's wrong." I yawned hoping he would notice I was still tired.

"Ok baby I'll let you go back to sleep. I love you." He said.

"Mhm me too. Talk to you tomorrow." I hung up.

I fell back to sleep instantly. My dreams were vivid. Kyle was in all of them. We were married with kids. I was a stay-at-home mom. Vacations. Holidays. The abuse. I was looking around my "dream" home when I heard someone beating at the door. I walked to the door and opened it. No one was there but there was more beating. Someone was yelling now. I closed the door and opened it again, still no one.

I shot up out of bed. There was a beating at my door. My real door. I scrambled out of bed and rushed to the foyer and opened the door.

"Kyle what the hell." He came storming in.

"Where the hell is he?" He stopped and grabbed my arm. "Bella where the fuck is he?"

"What are you talking about? Where is who?"

"You're a fucking whore. I'm going to kill him then kill you." He threw me down.

I got up. "Kyle what are you talking about? There's no one here but me. Kyle please stop."

He stopped and turned around. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the counter. Slowly tightening his grip on me. "COME ON OUT AND HELP HER" He yelled. He let go and I crumpled to the floor trying to breathe.

"Kyle." I whispered.

"Shut the fuck up." He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hair. "I'm tired of this. You thinking you can just fuck anyone. What'd he do slip out the window? Hmm?"

"No. No one was here Kyle I swear. I love you. Only you I promise."

I reached up to rub his face when he grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I felt a shooting pain through my arm and I heard a sickening snap. He pulled me up still holding onto my wrist.

"You think I'd believe a whore like you?" And he head bunted me. I felt the blood run down into my mouth.

I yanked my arm away holding it to my chest.

"You've lost it Kyle you know that. Your delusional. Karlee told me this would happen, that you'd snap. And you have. You need help."

I tried to walk away. I got to the living room when he grabbed me and threw me down on the coffee table. The table snapped underneath me. He fisted my hair in one hand and brought the other fisted hand down to on face. Not once, not twice. I lost count my head was swimming. I brought my knee up and connected it to his groin. I squirmed from beneath him crawling as best as I could. I could feel my face swelling up. I heard him cuss and start to get up. I just had to get my room. I was in the hallway when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg. I saw him lift his leg up again and connect it with my right lower leg again. I brought my legs up to the fetal position. I felt him kick me in my back and ribs. Over and over. I had to do something. I knew I was going to lose consciousness soon. I brought my left leg up and with everything thing I had, I connected again with his groin. He fell to the floor and brought his knee's up to his chest.

"You fucking bitch. I'm going to take pleasure in killing you now." He growled.

I was disoriented. My vision was blurring. I laid there for a minute trying to breath but I felt like I couldn't get enough air. I was on my back trying to push myself with my left leg.

I made it to my room and just managed to shut my door when Kyle got to his feet. I reached up and locked it. I had to find my phone. I looked on my bedside table and it wasn't there. I looked on my bed not there either.

"God where is it?. Please please please." I prayed.

"Bella open the door now. I'm sorry baby. Please open the door." He begged as he beat on the door.

"No go away I'm calling the cops they'll be here any minute."

"You fucking bitch. I'm going to kill you." He pounded on the door harder.

"Please Kyle just leave please. I won't call the cops just leave please." I begged this time. My whole face hurt. My ribs ached along with my arm and leg.

"Baby please. I won't hurt you just let me in please. I want to make sure your ok."

I had to think fast or he would bust down the door.

"I'm ok Kyle I just don't want you to see me and feel guilty. Please. I don't want you to feel guilty for doing this. It's my fault. Let me take care of myself. I promise I'll call you later."

"Your right. It was a mistake. I can forgive you but please tell me you can forgive me. I love you and I don't want to lose you Bella. You mean the world to me."

I started crying against every ache in my body.

"Shh baby don't cry. Don't feel guilty baby I'm not mad at you anymore. I promise I won't hold this against you. I'm gonna go and I'll call you later. Take a shower and relax. I'll bring you some dinner. Ok?"

"Yeah ok"

"I love you Isabella and I won't lose you." He promised.

"I..I love you too Kyle." I whispered.

I heard him stand up and walk down the hall. I heard some shuffling and he left locking the door behind him.

I collapsed on the hardwood floors trying to breathe. I couldn't fight the darkness. It soon overtook me.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys continue to rock my world so don't stop now. Let me know what you guys think. I love your reviews. You guys are truly the best!!!**_

**Jenna.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_So I got a lot of reads on the last chapter btw it blew my other chapters out of the water so I thank you all for that. I've been getting PM's asking when Edward will make his return and you hear from him in this chapter. As for when he makes his return to Forks, Ehh, you'll have to keep reading to find out. It could be any time!!!!_**

**_So as always I love hearing from you guys. Your reviews and messages help me to fix my story so it's better. As always I just really want to express my gratitude for you readers who continue to be awesome in reading and reviewing my story. It is an awesome feeling and I always get nervous/excited to check my email. And you gals/guys never cease to amaze me. Love it._**

**_Disclaimor: I know everyone wishes they did, but I do not"Twilight" :(_**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

_**Edward's POV**_

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Edward? Where have you been I've been trying to call you for days." Rosalie said.

"What do you need Rose?"

"Well you didn't call for Thanksgiving and we were all just wondering if you were gonna be home for Christmas?" She said.

"I don't know. It depends on if I'm on that continent. If I am I might swing by for a couple days. Now why did you really call me?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I overheard Carlisle and Alice talking. Something's wrong. It's Bella." She stopped and so did I.

"What about her. I told you guys moving back there was a bad idea. You guys are just interfering with her life." I warned.

"Edward she doesn't live in Forks anymore. She doesn't even live in Washington for that matter." She snapped back.

"Well then what's the problem?" I asked.

"She came home for Thanksgiving a few weeks back. Her and uhm her…her boyfriend." She spit the words out.

My heart ached. For some selfish reason I hoped she wouldn't have moved on. I hoped she would still be in Forks working at Newton's and going to community college. I hoped that she wouldn't believe the lies I told her that day in the woods. I should have guessed she would've found someone better for her.

"Edward are you ok?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah Rosalie. So what about her visiting." I couldn't understand where this was going.

"Well she ended up getting hurt. She was in the hospital for a couple hours I guess." Rosalie was seriously driving me mad.

"Is she ok? What happened?" It was none of my business but I had to know she was ok.

"Yeah she's fine but the thing is Carlisle thinks her boyfriend pushed her down the stairs. And I guess Charlie agrees. Then when she left the hospital she came and seen us. She didn't look good Edward. Then we overheard her and Alice but no one could really understand what they were talking about. She was just so sad Edward." She sobbed.

Rosalie crying over Bella? She was jealous of Bella. I think she even hated her but I loved her. I've loved her everyday since I left and I know deep down that I'll never be able to stop. I was trembling with what Rosalie said.

"That's not all Edward. Carlisle said something about her having some bruises and ribs that were healing. Edward I'm worried about her. Everyone is." Rose sobbed more.

"Is that all Rose because I really have to go." I said.

"Your just gonna take that information and leave it? Your not going to do anything? Your not going to try and protect her?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know Rosalie. Give me time. Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"Obviously it doesn't matter. Bye Edward." And she hung up.

I tried calling her back but she wouldn't answer. I couldn't call anyone else because they didn't know anything and they would want to know why I wanted to know where Bella lived.

Rosalie was right. I couldn't just let her be hurt by some bastard who doesn't deserve her. I would kill him. I would go Forks. I would go to Forks and find out where Bella is and then I would take her away. I would make her see that I loved her. I don't care if I have to spend eternity proving that to her.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

It felt like _déjà vu _fighting against the blackness. I had to fight harder not just for me but for Charlie and Renee and Phil. For the Cullens. I moaned opening my eyes the best I could. They were both swollen but my left eye was almost swollen completely shut. I tried to sit up but I got wobbly and fell back over. It hurt to breathe. My head was spinning and my whole body ached. My right legged throbbed along with my left wrist.

I looked on my cell phone for the time. 10:55 am. I didn't know how long I'd been out but I need to call for help. Just as I was getting ready to dial Ally's number I got a phone call. I looked at the caller I.D. Alice.

"Alice." I quietly sobbed out.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice screamed.

"Help me Alice please." I whispered trying to get it out. The darkness started to overtake me again. "Please hurry." I begged.

"We're almost there I promise. Hold on Bella." This time it was Jasper. I didn't hear anything after that.

In the blackness I didn't feel the pain. I didn't feel anything. It was almost a welcome to my life. I was able to think of Edward without feeling my heart rip open and suck my chest in. The happy days. Us in our meadow. The beautiful flowers. Edward and I at prom. Even though I didn't want to go I was happy I did. Him kissing me underneath the stars.

I was in and out of the darkness for hours. I didn't know how they were getting here so I didn't know how long it would take. I noticed I tended to stay in the abyss longer so I tried to stay awake more. The last look at the clock was 2:06. I heard the lock click and then the door open. It was Kyle. I know it was. My breathing became sporadic and it hurt like hell.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" Alice shouted.

I tried to clear my throat but it hurt to even move.

"Alice." I lowly murmured but I knew they could hear me.

"Bella?" Emmett knocked on my door.

"Emmett." I whispered.

"In here guys. She's in here. Carlisle." Emmett's voice boomed. "Bella unlock the door. It's ok."

"Ok. Give me minute" I breathed.

I propped myself up against the wall beside the door and reached up and unlocked it. The door swung open and I heard a collective gasp. I looked up and Emmett walked away mumbling.

"Carlisle get in here quick." Esme cried.

"Bella? It's Carlisle can you hear me?" I nodded my head.

"Ok. Can you tell me where it hurts? Bella stay with me. Emmett call the ambulance. NOW!" Carlisle yelled. "Bella? Stay with me sweetheart."

"No. No ambulance. Please." I mumbled.

"Bella you need to be in a hospital." Carlisle urged.

"No. No. NO! Please Carlisle please." I begged crying.

"Ok Bella. Shhh. No hospital I promise. Get my bag. Thanks Jasper." Carlisle spoke slowly. "Bella I'm going to give you some pain medicine. It'll knock you out but I'll be able to access your injuries. OK?"

"Yeah." I mumbled again. I felt a slight sting and I was being carried to my bed. Before I knew it I was out.

•••••••••

I woke up in my bed. It had to be a dream. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't let me. It hurt too bad. I tried to open my eyes but they only opened slightly. Alice was by my side at once.

"Hold on let me get Carlisle." She left and was back within seconds with not only Carlisle but the rest of them.

"Don't try to move too much Bella. Your pretty bad. I really do recommend the hospital." He urged.

"No. I can't. His dad's an ER doctor and…and Kyle works there too. You guys have to leave. If he comes over and you're here he'll freak." I couldn't help but cry.

"I'd like to see him for just 2 seconds." Jasper added.

"No. You don't understand you'll only make it worse for me." I sobbed and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked up at Jasper who was pacing the floor with Emmett.

"Bella you need to leave. Your not safe here anymore." Esme said.

"I don't have anywhere to go. He know's where Charlie and Renee live. He'll find me and it'll be worse." I shook my head.

"Bella you don't have to worry about that. You can come stay with us. For however long it takes." Carlisle said.

"Yeah and I'd like to see him come to our house and try to take you with him." Emmett voice boomed.

"I can't impose. It's not fair to anyone." I tried to sit up better. Alice gently lifted me to a sitting position.

"Bella never for a second believe that you would be imposing on us. You are like a daughter to us. Your family and we help family when they need it. Do you understand?" Esme spoke soothingly.

"Ok. But I need to leave now. I don't know when Kyle will be back. I need help please." I squeezed Esme's hand.

"Of course we will sweetie. Alice already saw you coming home with us so we started packing already. Is that ok?" Rosalie said and I nodded.

"Ok it'll be dark in an hour so we'll load her up right after dark and be home by noon tomorrow. Everyone pack whatever else is Bella's and get it to the cars. Esme stay with Bella in case she needs something."

Everyone nodded in unison and I heard them as they went about they're chores. The hour flew by and before long I was loaded in the back of Carlisle's BMW with Esme. Jasper and Alice were in another car behind us with Rosalie and Emmett behind them. I was just about to dose off when my cell phone rang.

"Oh God."

"Who is it Bella?" Esme asked.

"It's Kyle." I stammered.

"Don't answer it." Carlisle spoke this time.

"Ok." I replied.

Esme took my phone after that. She put it on silent and I fell asleep with my head in her lap. When I woke it was dark still. I didn't know where we were.

"Bella you ok hon?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly shaking my head.

"It will be ok. We won't let anything happen to you. Ever." She promised.

We made a pit stop somewhere in Illinois. I could only eat soft things so Carlisle got me jell-o and apple juice.

"Thank you." I mumbled taking small bites and sips.

"Your very welcome dear." Esme said.

"Bella. Do you want me to call Charlie and let him know what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"No not right now. I don't want him to see me like this. It'll kill him." I shook my head.

I seen my phone light up and I knew it was either another phone call or a text message. Esme seen me look at it and sighed.

"He's been calling and texting. Do you want to read them?" She asked handing me my phone.

There were over 20 texts and 30 missed calls. I didn't know if I wanted to read them or listen to the voice mails. I knew he probably showed up at the house and seen I was gone. I decided the texts would be easiest because I wouldn't hear the anger.

"_Bella Y aren't U home?"_

"_Where R U???"_

"_Answer your goddamn phone."_

"_Where the fuck R U? Did U go 2 the police? I swear I'll kill U"_

"_Bby plz. just answer UR phone."_

"_Wait til I find you Bella."_

"_Im not playing Bella answer your phone."_

"_Im sorry Bells. Plz. just let me know ur ok."_

"_When I see U Im goin 2 finish what I started."_

Tears streamed down my face. Esme patted my hand. I gave her the phone, "I can't read anymore."

"Do you mind if I read them." She asked slowly.

"No go ahead." I replied reluctantly handing her the phone.

She sat and read them. She gasped at some points and growled at others. I had never seen her show those kind of emotions. Usually she was calm and collected. Poised. Graceful. Then I heard her sob tearlessly. That was it. I grabbed the phone from Esme and deleted all the texts and voice mails. I ran through my contacts and found Ally's number and texted her.

_Al_

_Something happened w/ Kyle. He went 2 far. I had 2 leave. I'm sorry I left in such a rush. Im not coming back. Don't ask where I am I don't know yet. I'll send $$$ 4 this months rent. Don't txt back cuz I'm changing my . When I know it's safe I'll call U and Morgan. I love you n Morgan. U guys will always B 2 of my Best Friends. _

_Love Ya 4ever,_

_Bella_

After the text message I shut the phone off. I didn't want to know when he called or texted. It didn't matter to me anymore.

"Sorry Esme"

"For what Bella." She asked.

"For ripping the phone from your hands. It wasn't very nice. I just didn't want you to have to read them anymore." I explained

"Don't be Bella. It just took me by surprise that he could be so cold. To blame you like that." She shook her head. "Please lay down Bella. Try to sleep."

"I can't."

"Bella are you in pain?" Carlisle asked looking in the rearview mirror.

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. I nodded embarrassed.

"Bella don't be ashamed. If your hurting you can tell me. You won't heal if you don't rest and you can't rest if your in pain." He said pulling over to the side of the road.

He gave me a little bit of morphine and Esme laid my pillow in her lap. She laid me down and tucked a blanket around me. I closed my eyes. It was the only time I felt like I could think. I was angry not at anyone but Kyle and myself. How could I have been so weak and stupid to let him do this to me. How could he tell me he "loved me" then do this. He was sick. I've never before hated anyone but I had this sick feeling for him. I hated him. I wouldn't stand for it anymore. I would fight back. If he came to Forks looking for me I would be waiting. I don't know what I'll do but I will **FIGHT BACK**!

* * *

**A/N: I owe you guys a lot. So let me know how you liked this chapter and let me know if there's something you want to see or hope to see and I'll see if it will word. As always you guys are the best :)**

**Jenna.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_So I thuroughly hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short but it's a goody I promise. At least in my opinion but my opinion doesn't count as much as yours does. Let me know what you think. I have the next 2 chapters wrote and I might update again sometime this weekend if this chapter goes over well.  
_****_A few things I have a few ways I could take this story and I'm not quite sure which to choose. I know the story if I go either way but I'm just not sure which path to take so I'm gonna throw them out here and see what the concensus is.  
1. Villians: Victoria or Volturi.  
2. Bella: Human or Vampire.  
See the dilemna. Just so hard to choose and don't worry Kyle will be back. I don't know when but I'm hoping like the rest that he get's whats coming to him._**

**_Disclaimor: I don't own "Twilight"...damn._**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

I woke up in a bed, in a room that was fairly familiar. I vaguely remember waking up as Emmett carried me up the stairs and put me in bed. I was still unable to move too much without pain shooting through my whole body. I really had to use the bathroom and I refused to be an inconvenience to anyone. I sat up making sure to go slow. It was quite a task with a cast on my arm and a wrap on my foot. I swung my legs over the bed and slid down on my left leg. If I thought I was unbalanced before I was definitely unbalanced now. I used my right hand to guide me to the bathroom and as I hobbled past the closet. One peek in and I knew who's room I was in. Alice and Jasper's. I tried not to put pressure on my right leg but I became unbalanced and put my right leg down. I instantly fell down from the pain.

"Fuck" I said.

Before I could even try to get up by myself Emmett was in the room with Carlisle and the rest right after him.

"Bella why didn't you call for one of us?" Emmett said as he gently lifted me up.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Bella." Jasper stepped forward. "You don't have to feel like a nuisance." He could obviously feel my emotions.

"I'm sorry I just needed to use the bathroom and I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Don't be sorry Bella. I'll help you." Rosalie walked over and took me from Emmett.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Rosalie was never one to hide her hatred for me before they left. It was weird for her to be nice especially now. Everyone walked out and Rosalie took me to the bathroom. After I used the bathroom she placed me back in bed. She went to leave and stopped to look at me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Rosalie."

"I'm really sorry for everything that's happened to you. No one deserves that especially not you. I know you think I hate you or something but I don't." She rambled on.

"You don't?" I looked at her incredulously.

"No. I mean it was kinda like hate and it's really hard for me to admit but I was jealous." She looked ashamed.

"Jealous of what?" I asked.

"You. Did Edward tell you that Carlisle thought I would've been Edward's mate?" I winced at his name. I sure it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah something like that." I said.

"Well he never saw me in that way. I'll be the first to admit I'm vain. Hell I'm so self-absorbed I think the sun revolves around me." She laughed at her own joke and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Edward never looked at any girl like he looks at you. When I saw that I was jealous. I couldn't understand what he saw in you."

What was she trying to tell me? Was it to help me or what? Just then it started to click into place.

"Well don't worry Rosalie. Edward left me. He doesn't love me and doesn't think I'm good enough for him. So you have nothing to worry about. You'll continue being the most beautiful woman in the world." I bit my lower lip and looked away.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that. I've accepted the fact that not everyone is gonna think I'm the most gorgeous girl. I mean obviously Edward isn't the only one. I don't read minds but if I remember correctly all the boys at Forks High School were dying for you to notice them." She pointed out and chuckled.

I smiled. "I'm sorry Rosalie I shouldn't have said those things. It wasn't fair."

"Don't apologize ever for speaking your mind. It's a great trait." She hesitated. "Bella?"

"Yeah."

"You don't really think He doesn't love you do you?" She asked.

"He left didn't he?"

"Yeah but he did what he thought was right at the time and I know if he could go back he would. I'm not trying to make excuses for him but it's hurting him too." She said. "And as for you not being good enough. That's a lie. He always thought of you as too good for him. He see's himself as a monster Bella."

"I know he thinks of himself that way. But I never saw him like that. I never will, even now." I said

"You still love him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've never stopped. I don't think I ever will." I let the tears fall. There was no sense in holding them back now. Rosalie sat there and comforted me. She let me cry on her probably very expensive shirt.

"Ok that's enough. How bout we go downstairs and watch a movie or something. I can't imagine you wanting to lay in this bed all day."

"Oh God thank you. I was afraid Alice would try to play Bella Barbie with me." I laughed and winced at the pain.

"Trust me she'll try."

"Shut up you two I can hear you." Alice screamed and we both giggled.

Rosalie carefully brought me down the stairs and gently sat me on the couch. Esme came and asked me if I'd like something to eat. I told her yes and she brought me back some soup and crackers. Rosalie, Alice and I sat around watching Emmett and Jasper play a game. They fought like real siblings which I guess since they've been together that long they are real siblings. They love each other and fight for each other. I felt like one of them when they all put their lives on the line with James. I know they'll do the same for Kyle. I loved them for that.

I asked Alice and Rose if they'd help me clean up. I couldn't get in the shower due to the cast so Rosalie held me while Alice washed my hair. I washed with a wash cloth and dressed in yoga pants and a sweat shirt.

As Alice sat me back on couch Carlisle walked in.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Good Carlisle. Can I talk to everyone real quick?" I said. When everyone sat down I spoke just to words. "Thank you."

"For what?" Alice asked.

"For dropping everything to come get me. Not taking me to the hospital. For not asking me what happened but knowing already. For being there. For everything."

"Oh Bella. You don't have to tell us thank you. We love you." Emmett replied seriously. He walked over and knelt in front of me. "We will protect you Bella because you're a daughter to Esme and Carlisle and a sister Jasper, Alice, Rosie, and I." He kissed the top of my head and I nodded.

"I want to ask you guys to do something for me. I ask that when you see…Edward again that you not show him what I looked like. Or tell him about this for that matter. Please." My eyes and words pleaded.

"Of course." Esme promised.

* * *

The next 2 days flew by. I knew it was weird but I felt better emotionally. They knew what happened without me actually having to tell them. They didn't press for information that I wasn't ready to give. I even felt better physically. The swelling in my face went down. It didn't hurt as much. My arm and leg still hurt pretty bad but nothing a few aspirin didn't take the edge off of. The bruises weren't as blackish purple either. I even felt like I could breathe better. Carlisle even said I looked like I was healing. He also recommended that I take pictures of the injuries so I have proof. Esme offered to help so we took about 20 pictures just to be sure.

I made the decision that I'd call Charlie tomorrow to let him know I was in Forks. I'm sure he'd want to know why I was staying at the Cullen's. I'm not sure what to say to him. That I didn't feel safe not because he couldn't protect me but because Kyle knew where he lived. He didn't know where the Cullens lived.

It was late afternoon and everyone was around doing their own thing. I was reading my tattered copy of _"Wuthering Heights"_, Alice and Rose were painting each other's nails, Carlisle was in the chair reading a medical journal, Esme was in the kitchen making me something to eat, and the boys were being boys. It was our normal routine for the last couple days. I enjoyed it here. I was mid-sentence when I heard Rosalie.

"Alice what are you doing you got polish all…" Rose threw her magazine down. Everyone rushed around her but me who was still unable to move that much on my own.

"Oh." Alice said as she snapped out of it.

Carlisle took a step forward, "What did you see Alice?"

She looked at me and then back to her family. What did she see? Was it Kyle? Did she see Kyle finding me and hurting me again?

"Alice please your scaring me." I said finally.

"It's Edward. He'll be here in the next hour." She mumbled.

"Oh that's fabulous." Esme said clearly excited and then looked at me.

I just looked down at my book as Alice told them of her vision. She was sure he was coming home. Someone had called and told him something but she didn't know who.

The emotions were high. I guess he didn't visit much only called here and there. No one even knew where he was. He kept it a secret I guess.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled up at him.

"Oh Bells. It'll be ok I promise." Alice squeezed my hand.

"Maybe I should go stay somewhere else. I don't want to put anyone out or make anyone feel uncomfortable." I said.

"No Bella. You'll stay here. If you don't want to see him we'll make sure he stays clear of you." Carlisle said.

"Can you take me to Alice's room?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"Sure Bells." Emmett said gently scooping me up and running me up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room.

I sat alone for most of that time. Alice and Jasper came in a few times to check on me. Rosalie brought me something to drink and a pain pill. Esme brought my food in but I didn't really touch it. I didn't know how to feel. I was scared that he'd be mad I was staying with his family. That he'd leave and they would blame me for it. I was afraid that my heart wouldn't be able to handle seeing him and then watching him leave again. I wasn't sure I would be able to move on this time. But I was also kind of excited. I tried to make that feeling go away because I didn't need hope.

I could hear them getting more and more anxious to see him. They were pacing and talking excitedly. I heard Alice say he was almost here a few more minutes. I felt nauseous. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on. I turned the volume up just enough that I couldn't hear them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I soon fell asleep.

In my dream Edward came home. Everyone hugged and kissed him. They caught up with him as he told them what he'd been up to. Then Carlisle told him I was here. He came up stairs and was angry. He stormed back downstairs and there was yelling. Saying they betrayed him. That he didn't love me and I wasn't good for him. That they should respect that. He ran out the front door and never came back. I woke up after that. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I went through 11 songs. I threw my Ipod on the bed and there was a knock on the door. It was Alice.

"Hey. Your up?"

"Yeah. I kinda dozed off." I smiled weakly.

"I'm sure you know that…that Edward is here." She whispered coming to sit on the bed.

"I figured. Is…is he mad that I'm here? If he is I can leave. I don't want him to leave you guys. I know how much you guys miss him." I whispered back.

"No Bella he's not mad. Not at you anyway. He wants to come up and see you. He doesn't believe your ok. He wants to see for himself." She whispered again.

"Ok." I agreed.

Alice kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. It was then I wished I cleaned up a bit. I didn't look the best. I was in yoga pants and a t-shirt. My hair was in a pony tail.

It was a couple minutes before I heard a knock on the door. I braced myself breathing in deeply against the ache and burn.

"Come on."

It felt like a century before the door opened but it was mere seconds. The door slowly opened. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until it whooshed out. I winced at the pain. Edward rushed to my side. My memories did not do him justice.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know my dear readers how you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I got some really good responsed from a lot of people last chapter. Most were pretty miffed I ended it like that so I thought I better update soon so here you go. I appreciate all the great reviews. And as for adding me to your favorite author and story list. Wow. It's the only word that can describe how I feel.**

**Disclaimor: I called Stephanie Meyer and yup I still don't own "Twilight".**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

_**Edward's POV**_

After Rosalie's phone call I slowly found myself making my way back to North America. More specifically Forks. I don't even remember buying my plane ticket from Germany. All I knew was Bella was in trouble. I had let her down but I would promise to protect her. That's if she even would talk to me.

I didn't know what I would say to her to make her see that I love her. It will forever haunt me that I lied to her. That my lies caused her to move on to some guy who obviously didn't deserve her. That hurt her. My still heart ached to know she was hurting. That was the last thing I ever wanted.

I landed in Seattle shortly after 2 o'clock. I took the bus to the outskirts of town and once I was sure no one saw me I took off running. It was faster. Once I made it to Forks I would find out where Bella is and I'd go to her. Just thinking of her made me run harder and faster.

I made it to Forks in no time. I wound my way through the woods until I could hear the familiar thoughts of my family. Alice saw I was coming and they were excited. I saw the house in the distance. They were all on the porch. As soon as I was through the woods and into the yard I was instantly embraced my Esme.

"Oh I've missed you so much. Please tell me your not leaving again." She squeezed me sweetly into a tight hug.

"I'm not I swear." I whispered in her ear.

"Hey son." Carlisle embraced me.

All my siblings came after that. Alice last. I had to say that I loved them all but I missed Alice the most, other than Carlisle and Esme of course.

I walked towards the house about to step on the porch when Carlisle's thoughts stopped me.

"_Edward. Come here son. We all have a few things to talk about."_

I turned around to look at them. They were all trying to block their minds.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm sure you know some things about Bella." He said and I nodded.

That's when Esme's mind slipped and showed me a glimpse. I started to tremble.

"Where is she? Please tell me you didn't leave her there." Anger and devastation lacing my voice.

"No Edward. She came back here, with us. She's uhm upstairs." Alice said solemnly.

I sat down on the porch as all their minds opened up to show me what Bella looked like. Emmett's was the worse. He didn't shield me as much as the others did. The way his heart broke when she unlocked the door for him. As she opened the door in his mind he closed his mind off by singing the National Anthem.

I looked up at him then I put my head in my hands.

"It's all my fault." I whispered.

"No Edward. It's not. You did what you thought was best for her. She know's that now." Rosalie said coming to sit by me. She pulled me into a hug.

"I have to see her." I stood up to go in the house. Rosalie stopped me.

"Someone should probably see if she's up to it first Edward. No one wants to put too much more emotional stress on her."

"She's not ok is she?" I asked looking at the faces of my family. They shook their heads.

"I'll go." Alice volunteered and quickly ran up the stairs.

I could hear their conversation all too well. Why would I be mad that she was here? I actually felt relief. I let out an unneeded breath when I heard her agree to see me. I walked up the stairs at human pace. I hesitated at the door for a few moments trying to prepare myself. Though my family told me she was better than when they got to her, I knew they were trying to be optimistic.

I knocked.

"Come in." I heard her angel voice say. It made my knee's weak and my still heart race.

I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. I seen every emotion on her face at once and she let out a breath. Pain shot across her face and before I could stop myself I was by her side. My memories did not do her justice. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I shook my head at her injuries. I knew she would try to make me feel better but I couldn't help but blame myself.

"Are you in pain? Do you need me to get Carlisle?" I asked concerned. Her injuries were so extreme. Who could ever lay a hand on a girl this beautiful? I wanted to rip this guys heart out for what he did.

"No I'm fine I just had a pain pill." She spoke gently.

"Are you sure?" I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah."

We both sat in the silence looking at each other. I realized now more than ever that I needed to be with her. As selfish as it was. That I loved her more than anything in this world. I would die for her. She looked away first and I could see the tears.

"Bella…" I started. She held up her hand for me to stop.

"I want you to know something Edward. I don't blame you for one second for anything that's happened to me. I ask that you don't blame yourself either. Please." She said looking me in the eyes. I could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Ok."

"Promise me." She said.

"I promise." I replied.

"Thank you. Now you can say what you want." She gave me her full attention.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. For everything. I want you to know something too Bella."

"What is that?" She asked.

"I want you to know that I lied about everything to you that day when I left. I know how bad it hurt me to say those atrocious things and I don't even want to think about how bad it hurt you. I know I don't deserve it but I'd like to earn your forgiveness. When your ready that is."

"You don't have to earn it Edward. You've been forgiven a long time ago." She looked down.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"You said you lied about everything but you didn't. You were telling the truth when you said I wasn't good enough for you. I knew that before that day." She fought the tears and lost. I felt bile rise in my throat. I made her feel like she wasn't good enough.

I stood up abruptly. She flinched away from me.

"No Bella. Your too good for me. I'm a monster. I made you feel like your nothing when it's the opposite. Your so much more than me. I'm so sorry Bella. I love you. I really hope you believe that." I tilted her head so I could look in her eyes. I wanted her to see the truth that I was speaking.

"I LOVE YOU." I emphasized each word.

"I love you too." She whispered without hesitation.

"Thank you for saying that but you shouldn't forgive me that easily." I shook my head.

She grabbed my hand.

"Please Edward don't say that. But I do want to ask you something."

"Anything." I said.

"Do…" She bit her bottom lip. "Do you plan on leaving again?"

"Only if you don't want me here."

Her head snapped up. "Never.

"Than your stuck with me forever." I smile at her.

"But do you want to leave?"

"I don't think I could leave you. I'm selfish. I love you and if you'll have me, I would spend the rest of eternity trying to show you that. Make you feel that."

"I really do love you Edward." She looked at me.

"As I do you love."

We sat with each other alone for the next few hours. Only being interrupted by Carlisle to check on Bella and Esme to bring her food. We talked and even laughed. She wasn't ready to tell me what happened. I knew that her trust in me was shaken but I'd make her see that she could trust me.

Shortly after 10 o'clock she yawned.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning my beautiful Bella." I kissed her hand.

"Edward?" I turned around to look at her. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." I walked to the bed and climbed in.

"Closer. Please."

I could deny her nothing. I inched myself right next to her making sure she had enough space. I felt her push herself closer to me and I smiled. I reached my hand around her and placed her hand in mine.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you Edward." She soon fell asleep.

I hated to leave her but I needed to hunt tonight and think about everything. Though I did notice I felt no burn in my throat around her. Her smell was the same but it didn't have the same effect on me. I would talk to Carlisle tonight about it.

I slowly untangled myself from her and kissed her head. As I walked to the door I heard her say my name in her sleep. I smiled. I was a monster and yet she still loved me without hesitation. I would never hurt her again.

I descended the stair to the living room where my family was.

"Bella's sleeping so I'm gonna hunt real quick." I said as they looked up at me.

I found a deer not even a mile from the house and took it down quickly. I added a second and found a rock by the creek. I sat down with my back to it. I heard someone approaching. His mind hit me. It was Emmett.

"_What's up Eddie? You ok man?"_

"Yeah Em. I just needed to think."

"I can't imagine Rosie being in that position. So I can't say I understand. She's, well, she's Bella and she'll move on." He spoke gently which was quite unlike Emmett.

"I just see how bad she looks now and I can't imagine what she looked like in person when you guys got to her. I know you didn't show me the real picture Emmett. No one did. I know they think if I seen what she really looked like they think I'm going to find him and kill him." I shook my head.

"Wouldn't you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I want to hurt him so bad. Make him feel the pain like he made…Bella. God Emmett she didn't deserve that. I thought leaving would protect her and now I see I made the biggest mistake of my existence." I stood up and started pacing in front of him.

"You know she told me it wasn't my fault and made me promise I wouldn't blame myself. But I did this to her. I wanted her to move on and she did. All she did was move on to a human monster."

"You can't honestly believe that man. You didn't know. No one did. We all thought that was what was for the best. We all wanted to protect her. But we'll protect her now. That's what matters. If he comes near her again I'll kill him myself." His voice echoed off the trees.

"Not if I get to him first." We both whipped around to see Carlisle.

Emmett and I stood stunned. We had never heard Carlisle speak like that. He let his intentions slip. He was telling the truth. He loved Bella like a daughter and it near killed him when he walked into her house in New Hampshire.

"New Hampshire?" I asked.

"Dartmouth." Carlisle said.

"I know she's pretty messed up but how far do the injuries go?" I needed to know for my own sanity.

"Both her wrist and leg are broke. Her wrist was a hairline fracture. Her leg a little worse off. Pretty rough break. A couple cracked ribs. More bruised ones then broke. Broken nose. Her face was pretty swelled for the first couple days. Busted lip. Her midsection and arms are pretty badly bruised."

He shook his head trying to clear the images I was sure he didn't want me to see. I wasn't lying when I said I knew they didn't show me how she really looked. They tried to forget certain things. Most of the images were of her in bed when I assumed she was cleaned up.

"Carlisle."

He shook his head again. He knew what I wanted. "I don't know if I even want to see them again myself son."

"Please." I pleaded.

Emmett and Carlisle opened their minds up to me. Replaying Alice's earlier conversation with Bella. Bella telling her she was fine. They all decided to make a trip to Hanover anyway. I watched as they entered the house. The coffee table in pieces. Everyone searching. Bella's low whisper for Alice then Emmett. Bella unlocking the door and Emmett opening it to find my sweet, dear Bella sitting against the wall. She looked at Emmett. Her face caked with dried blood and eyes swelled almost shut. Emmett walking away but Carlisle's visions took over after that as he assessed her.

"Stop." I stood up and starting running towards the house. I had to be near her. To know she was ok. It was so much worse than I could of even imagined. Nothing she could of ever said or done would've deserved that.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? This is the first time I did an all Edward POV and I hope I did it right. Please let me know if you liked it. As always you guys are my hero and muses.**

**_XOXO,  
Jenna_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so did anyone else have trouble with Fanfiction dot net or was it just me? I kept getting reviews and responses from my last chapter but yet it said there were no hits or visitors. Weird I know. But thank you anyway to those who read it. You guys are soo the best. A lot of people liked Edward's POV so I might do another one in the near future.**

**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom for an important update.**

**Disclaimor: Nope still don't own "Twilight"...damn Stephanie Meyer. Joking ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

I woke up early the next day with Edward's arm wrapped around me. For the first time in months I felt safe and loved. I'd missed this, I'd missed him for so long. When he first left I was so broken and I was so angry at him for leaving me. After my talk with Rosalie that day I knew why he left. He had always told me he'd stay as long as it was good for me. After the incident with Jasper he felt I wasn't safe anymore. Then, when he came into Alice's room and we talked, he reaffirmed what Rosalie told me.

I was too afraid to open my eyes. I was afraid that he might leave again. I know he told me that as long as I'd have him he'd be here but I couldn't help but question that. He told me in Phoenix that he'd stay and he left. I knew that in time I would be able to move on but for right now I would stay guarded just a little.

I felt Edward chuckle behind me.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." I stretched slowly opening my eyes. I realized then that I wasn't in Alice and Jasper's room. Instead I was in Edward's on a beautiful rot iron bed.

"I thought you were gonna pretend to stay sleeping forever. I hope you don't mind me moving you." He laughed and it sounded heavenly.

"I was thinking and no I don't mind. I'd much rather of been in here to begin with."

"About?" He asked.

"You." I admitted sheepishly feeling a deep blush creep up my cheeks.

He ran his finger along my cheek, "I've missed this. This beautiful blush you have."

With that I blushed even more and once again he chuckled. It was contagious and I started snickering. I couldn't help it.

"So my dear Bella what would you like to do today?"

"Well I wanna call Charlie. You know let him know I'm in Forks. I want to see him so I was gonna have him come up here."

"You mean Charlie doesn't know about any of this?" He asked.

"Well he suspected it when I came home for break but no he doesn't know I'm here and he definitely doesn't know why I'm here."

"Bella why haven't you told him? He's your father and you should have pressed charges right away."

I turned around gently to look at him.

"I didn't want him to see me like that. Before I left he begged me to move back but I told him I would be fine. That Forks wasn't my home anymore and that I wouldn't leave… Kyle or school. It was the same thing I told Alice when I came to visit them." I shook my head and looked down.

"I love you Isabella Swan. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Edward don't. This isn't your fault. It's his. I won't let you take the blame for him. It wasn't your hand that hit me."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said sitting up with Edward's help.

"Good morning Bella. Edward. I just came to check on you. How are you feeling? Sore?" Carlisle asked.

"A little but I can manage. Is Alice and Rosalie here?"

"Yes. Would you like me to have them come up?" He asked.

"Yeah I wanna clean up before I call Charlie." I said knowing they could hear me downstairs.

Carlisle was leaving the room when Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"You needed us your highness?" They both curtsied and I laughed.

"I was wondering if you would help me get cleaned up before Charlie came."

"Of course. Edward would you excuse us your majesty." Alice chuckled.

Edward got up to leave and kissed my head, "I'll be waiting downstairs." And he was gone.

It only took us 10 minutes to wash my hair and for me to wash myself. It was kind of a routine that worked well for us. I sat on the toilet as Rosalie blow dried my hair and then fish-tail braided it over my right shoulder. I was restricted on clothes because of my ribs being wrapped and sore still. I threw on a pair of black leggings and a large gray off the shoulder sweater. It didn't show any bruises so it worked.

Alice picked me up and carried me down the stairs. She sat me on the oversized couch and propped my leg up. Edward came in a few minutes later with a tray of food. Eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit courtesy of chef Esme.

"Thank you Esme." I said in a normal voice knowing she could hear me.

"Your welcome dear. Edward you forgot her juice."

Edward ran into the kitchen to grab my juice.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he replaced the pillow with himself.

"Not at all." I smiled at him and went back to my breakfast.

I figured around noonish I would call Charlie. I was hoping he wouldn't be too mad that I hadn't called him sooner. I also prayed that when he saw me he didn't have a heart attack. That's why I knew I had to wait a few days. To let the bruises fade more and I wasn't in constant pain like I was the first couple days.

I knew sooner or later that I'd also have to turn my phone back on. I just wondered how many voice mails and texts he had left. Then there was my email. Not only would I have to change my number but also my email address too. I also needed to contact Dartmouth about taking this semester off. I really hated to do it but I needed time to recover and think about if I really wanted to go back to Hanover alone, if at all.

Before I realized it, everyone was in the living room. Alice and Rosalie were still decorating for Christmas. They started the day after I came here. Jasper and Emmett were playing a game. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together talking. They held hands and whispered to each other. Laughing every now and again. Every so often Carlisle would brush the hair out of Esme's face and let his hand linger on her cheek. It was sweet.

Edward caught me staring. He smiled and winked at me.

"Bella it's 12:15. Weren't you gonna call Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Yeah can you hand me the phone please?"

"Shouldn't you use your cell phone?" He suggested.

"NO!" Esme surprised everyone.

Everyone looked at Esme but me. I knew why I shouldn't use my phone.

"No it's just better right now if I don't use my cell phone." I defended her outburst.

"Ok." Edward said handing me the phone. I dialed the familiar number of Charlie's cell phone. It rang 5 times before I got an answer.

"Hello?"

I froze.

"Hello?"

"Bella answer him." Edward whispered snapping me out of my silence.

"D..Dad?"

"Bells? This is a surprise. Is everything ok?"

"Uhm not really. Uhh dad I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it. I'm in Forks." I said biting the inside of my cheek.

"What? When? How?" He was confused.

"I need to see you. Don't be mad please but I'm at the Cullen's. Do you think you can come up here?"

"Why are you at the Cullen's?"

"I'll tell you when you come here. Can you come right now please?" I asked.

"Sure I'm leaving right now. I'll see you in about 10 minutes."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells." And he hung up.

This was going to be harder than I expected. He sounded so worried on the phone and I know he'll freak when he see's me in person.

Everyone was silent going back to there business. Rosalie broke the silence.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded and waited.

"He's turning in the driveway. How do you want to do this? Just stay sitting on the couch? Let him come to you here or would you rather be in your room?"

I looked at Edward then around at the rest of them, "No here is fine."

Just then I heard his engine as he pulled close to the house and cut the engine. Not even a minute passed and there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Chief Swan." Carlisle greeted Charlie at the door.

"Please Carlisle call me Charlie. Where's Bella?"

"She's right here." He said guiding Charlie into the living room.

His eyes went wide and his knee's started to give out. Emmett caught him just before he hit the floor. He guided him into the chair nearest to the couch.

"Charlie you ok?" Carlisle asked him.

He nodded his head and slid off the chair and knelt by the couch. His head hung and I could see the tears drip down onto the floor.

"Dad please don't cry." I placed my hand on his cheek.

He looked up at me, "My God Bells. Are you alright? Wait that's a stupid question. Oh my God. Please tell me..." He cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry dad. I know I should've called you sooner. I just wanted … I just wanted to heal a bit."

"You mean it was worse? How long have you been here?"

"I don't know 4 days I think. Alice got worried and drug all of them for a visit and well I guess you can tell what happened."

"He did this because they visited you?" The vein in his forehead pulsed.

"No he did this because I didn't answer my phone." I looked down.

"Over a phone call?" Edward stood up shaking. "Over a fucking phone call?"

Charlie finally noticed Edward. Charlie stood up then.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna kill him." Charlie started pacing the floor with Edward.

"Yeah stand in line." Edward said as Emmett and Jasper nodded. Charlie looked at them and then at me.

I felt the tears sting my eyes. I tried to blink them away but they fell down my cheeks in quick drops. I looked away trying to hide it.

"Bella please don't cry baby." Edward said kneeling down by the couch.

"I feel like a failure. Like I let everyone down." I whispered. I heard Esme sob into Carlisle.

"Isabella Swan don't you for a second think you let anyone of us down." Charlie knelt next to Edward.

There was no holding the tears back now. I openly sobbed. "I feel like I didn't fight hard enough. Like I'm just some weak girl and I let this happen. I tried, I did, I swear. I fought him but it only made it worse. So I stopped fighting. I just laid there and let him do this to me. Who just lays there and gets hit and kicked on?"

"Bella stop you don't have to tell us." Edward tried to sooth me. I could see the pain on his face.

"No I need to say this. I started to lose consciousness. So I took all the energy I could find and I kicked him. It took him down for a couple minutes and I was able to get to my room. I locked the door just as he got up. He beat on the door. Telling me he was sorry. I told him I was calling the cops and he got so angry. I could feel the door shake as he beat on it. I was so afraid he'd bust through the door. He told me he'd kill me. That he'd finish what he started. I did the only thing I could. I told him I didn't want him to see me and feel guilty. That I'd take care of myself. He told me he could forgive me. He told me he loves me and he wouldn't lose me. I didn't know what else to do."

I hung my head. I could here Esme, Alice and Rosalie sobbing. I looked up and they were all being comforted by their mates. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper's faces were filled with rage. Charlie's was filled with anguish and hatred. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He looked like he aged instantly. And Edward. His head was in his hands. His body was shaking. I heard a cry escape his lips. Hearing this made me cry harder. Charlie pulled me into a hug that lasted several minutes.

The emotions were too much for Jasper, for everyone. I was afraid everyone was mad at my admission of weakness. Carlisle and Esme were the only 2 that stayed with Edward, Charlie and I. Charlie broke the hug and looked at Edward who I could hear still sobbing. Charlie pulled him into a hug.

"We'll get this son-of-a-bitch." Charlie promised not only to Edward and himself but also to me.

"I know." Edward mumbled.

Charlie stayed for a couple more hours. It was great seeing him and he was not mad at all for my reasoning for staying with the Cullen's. Even asking Carlisle and Esme if I could stay awhile longer. Of course they agreed. Charlie was better than ok with Edward. All the Cullen's left us to talk. I knew they would still be able to hear but Charlie didn't.

"Thank you for being nice to Edward." I said.

"It was nothing. I see how much pain he's in. They're all in. They love you Bells. Edward the most."

"I know."

"I'm just being a father here so don't get upset but are you back with Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." I said with conviction for not just Charlie but Edward. I wanted him to know I wanted to be with him forever. Beyond forever.

"That's good. I see the difference in how happy you are. Even through the bruises. He's a good man Bells. He loves you a lot. But take it slow. Make him work for you a little." He smiled and winked at me.

"I will. I know he loves me and I love him so much. But he'll never be able to take my love away from you dad. It was the best decision to move in with you. I've never regretted it."

"Thanks Bells. That's means more than you know. But I should get going Billy wants to do some night fishing." He kissed my head and went to the door.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells."

He turned to Edward who was walking down the stairs with Carlisle and Esme.

"Take good care of her."

"I will I promise." Edward shook his hand.

"Carlisle, Esme thank you for allowing Bella to stay and for taking care of her. If you need me you have my number. Call me anytime day or night. If you don't mind I'd like to come back tomorrow to visit."

"No thanks necessary." Carlisle too shook Charlie's hand.

"And of course you more than welcome here anytime." Esme added giving him a hug.

As I heard Charlie leave a realization came over me. I didn't know when Kyle would come for me but I knew he would. Though I know I should be scared as I realized that, I felt happy in this moment. Like my life was complete. I guess it was. I had Charlie, Edward, Renee, the Cullens. I had everything at this moment and I would fight to keep it.

* * *

**A/N: So I asked you guys to read this and I hope you do. I try to update Wednesdays and Sundays. As of now I won't be updating Sunday. I've been feeling kinda crappy but I promise as soon as I feel better (which I hope is soon) I'll update. And hopefully this will give me time to think about where I want to take this story. As always please just take a few seconds to update. Even if it's just a word or two. They mean the same to me either way.  
I also hope that everyone stays safe and healthy :)**

**_XOXO,  
Jenna_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Golly golly gumdrops. Firstly want to thank everyone for reading my last chapter. I had a lot of awesome responses. And thank you to those who sent get well wishes.  
Secondly I want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. For those who didn't read my author's note or just didn't read last chapter I've been quite sick. I feel quite a bit better but RL took a devastating turn. My aunt died so that delayed me a little further. I know you wonderful readers understand. I also planned to update on the 24th but I have bad computer juju and my computer totally was hating on me.  
****Thirdly I really do try to update twice a week. Wednesdays and Sundays. But due to real life I'm gonna have to cut it down to once a week. It will most likely be on Sundays. I hope that is quite all right with everyone.**

**So here is my new chapter. Kyle will be making a return in one of the next chapters and it will probably be his last return (I doubt he will die). Also I don't know how long this story will be but I have quite an ending planned. So stay tuned :)**

**DISCLAIMOR: As always I don't own this little thing called "Twilight". *tears***

* * *

CHAPTER 17

I called Dartmouth the day after Charlie left and told them I wouldn't be finishing out this semester. They faxed some papers that I had to sign and that was the end of it. I was still contemplating returning for the spring semester but I was still unsure.

Christmas came too quickly. It was quite an interesting time. I was still staying at the Cullens so Charlie spent Christmas with me there. I sent Charlie's present out 2 weeks before Christmas so he already got it but there miraculously was a gift from me under the tree for everyone. I, in turn, received quite a few great gifts. Esme had gotten me a new cell phone. It was nice to feel loved. The interesting part was dinner. Everyone, and I mean everyone, ate dinner and if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn they enjoyed it.

I was feeling so much better now. I was able to move around quite a bit by myself and I'm not really in any pain anymore. Carlisle said in another week and a half I could get the cast off my arm and the brace off my leg.

Now we're gearing up for a low key New Years. Rosalie and Alice decided we would watch movies and just be together to bring in the new year. Carlisle of course was on call as was Charlie. They were the only two missing.

"Ok Bella what movie do you wanna watch first?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know why do I have to pick."

"Because I said so." She said in a "valley" girl voice.

I laughed, "I don't know 'Pretty In Pink'?"

"Oh my God Bells I love that movie." Alice chimed in as all the guys "Boo'd"

"What you guys don't like 'Pretty In Pink'?" I laughed.

"We liked it the first 5 times we watched." Edward said kissing my forehead and sitting down next to me.

I know Edward and I still had a lot of things to talk about. But for the most part he'd shown me undivided attention. He was trying to take us back to where we were before he made the mistake of leaving. I felt loved and safe with him. I started to trust him more and more everyday. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. He'd even said those words to me. Eternity. It sounded nice with Edward.

"What are you thinking about my girl?" He asked.

"Nothing." I blushed.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me." He clarified.

"You." I mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was thinking about you. And well us." I blushed harder.

He leaned in and brushed he lips from my lips to me ear, "Don't ever be embarrassed thinking about me. I love that you still think about me. That you still want me in your life after…"

I put my finger to his lips, "Don't say it. I forgave you and now it's time to start forgiving yourself."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was the most intense kiss we've had since he came back. So much passion and lust. My hands reached up and tangled in his bronze hair. His hands moved from my jaw down my arm to my stomach.

Someone cleared their throat and we slowly broke away. I blushed crimson and nestled my face in his neck.

Before long we had watched 3 more movies. We turned the T.V. on to watch the ball drop.

"You know they say whoever you kiss at midnight is who you'll spend the rest of your life with." Jasper said just as the countdown began.

* * *

At exactly midnight Edward swept me up in his arms and kissed my lips gently but passionately.

"I really hope that's true." He whispered to me.

I kissed him again, "Me too."

We sat around for around for another hour before Edward insisted on taking me to bed. He said that I was still healing even though the only things still noticeable from the incident were the cast on my arm and the brace on my leg.

Once in the room he sat me down on the couch and grabbed a big t-shirt and shorts for me to change into. He turned his back so I could change and as soon as I was done he tucked me into bed and kissed me.

I looked at him worried.

"Don't worry so much Bells. I'm just going to go for a quick hunt with Emmett and Jasper. I'll be back in no time. I promise." He kissed me again.

"I know. Be safe." I giggled. What could really hurt them?

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing just hurry back because I miss you already." I said making a shooing motion.

Before I knew it he planted a kiss on my lips and was out the door. I knew he'd only be gone 3-4 hours tops but I still didn't feel quite safe being away from him. I truly loved him more than anything.

As I laid in bed I thought about how different my life had been. I wanted to talk to Edward about changing me but I hadn't quite gotten the nerve yet. Carlisle and I had a talk a few days after Christmas about my changing. In fact everyone but Edward was in on the conversation. They all agreed (even Rose) that I should be changed. That Edward and I had spent enough time apart to know that neither of us were happy without the other.

Edward told me he would go to the Volturi if anything happened to me. I didn't know what that was so I asked Carlisle. He told me it was like their version of a judge or cop. The 3 men Aro, Marcus, Caius were responsible, along with their guard, for seeing that vampires were kept secret. And if anyone, vampire included, did anything to bring any of the kind to light they would be killed. I was shocked that Edward would commit suicide if anything happened to me. The world wouldn't be the same without him in it. Though I knew the feeling well. I had contemplated it a short while when Edward first left. But I started to be angry at him and I couldn't do it.

I laid tossing and turning not able to sleep for another 2 hours. I hopped out of bed and went to a drawer at the bottom of Edwards expansive CD collection and opened it. I pulled out my old cell phone. I still hadn't gotten around to changing over to my new phone. Now seemed like a good time. I hit the power button and gasped. Over 360 texts and my voice mail box only contained 3 messages. I decided the texts were probably easiest to get over with. Most were from Kyle and 5 were from Morgan and Ally.

"_Where R U U fucking bitch"_

"_Wait until I find u. UR DEAD."_

"_Call me when U can. Luv U Bells." - Morgan_

"_Take care. Let us know how U R."- Ally_

"_UR not doing this 2 me Bella. I won't let U leave me like this."_

"_Plz Bells. Don't do this. U know I love U."_

"_Plz Bells. I just want 2 know if ur ok."_

"_I'm goin 2 find U & when I do u'll b sorry. I promise U."_

I stopped reading after about 50. There were just too many. Since there were only 3 voice mails I decided I could answer them. I punched in my pin. The first was from my mom.

"_Isabella? How come your phones off. I've tried calling your phone for days. Is everything ok? If I don't hear from you soon I'm calling your father."_

The second was from Ally and Morgan together.

"_Bella. Let us know your ok when you can. Kyle's been over a few times trying to get us to tell him where you are. He's seems real pissed. We love you Bella. We'll always be here we promise. You better come by and visit. We miss you already. And Bells. We're sorry we weren't there. We shoulda been there to help you. I hope you can forgive us. Love you."_

The third was from Kyle. I hung up quickly. I then opened my phone and called my voice mail again. I needed to listen to it.

"_You fucking bitch. You're a whore. I know your with your other boyfriend. What do you think when he's done with you I'll take you slut ass back? Your worthless. I forgave you for everything and as soon as I walk out the door your gone. You think you can just up and leave like that? Then not answer my calls or texts. When I find you Bella I'll kill him and then you. You don't know who you messed with. I'll go to Jacksonville and I'll go to Forks. I know your there somewhere. When I find you I'm bringing you back to Hanover and I won't ever let you leave. YOUR NOT LEAVING ME YOU FUCKING BITCH."_

I dropped the phone and pulled Edward's pillow to my face. I sobbed as quiet as I could. I couldn't let Kyle find me. I didn't hear the door open but I knew someone was in the room because I felt a cold hand on my arm.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"I'm fine Alice."

"What's wrong. Is it how long Edward is taking? He should be here any minute." She rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

"No it's not that." I cried harder just thinking about all the texts.

"Then what? Please tell me."

I pointed to my phone. Alice picked it up and started reading the texts.

"The voice mail Alice." I said taking the phone and putting in my pin.

"That sonovabitch."

"Alice Cullen watch your mouth." Esme called from the stairs.

"Come here and bring Rosalie with you." She went and turned on the light as I sat up wrapping my arms around my legs.

Esme and Rosalie both came into the room at the same time. Both rushed over and wondered what was wrong.

"Just listen."

Alice played the voice mail from Kyle on speakerphone. I heard a deep growl. All 3 of them turned to the door where Edward stood with Emmett and Jasper behind him.

Edward's hands were clenched in tight fists and his lips were curled up showing his teeth. I huddled myself back against the headboard and put my face in my knees. I heard a loud thud and jumped. I looked up and there was a hole through the door.

"Edward Cullen you are paying to have that fixed. Do you hear me?" Esme scolded.

I looked up but Edward wasn't there. Edward was mad at me. He was probably disgusted with me now. The tears fell harder. I felt a calm wash over me but I fought it and then sent a glare at Jasper. He and Emmett exited leaving me with Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella it'll be ok." Rose said.

"No it won't. Didn't you see Edward? He's disgusted with me. He hates me. I should've never turned that stupid phone on."

Alice excused herself.

"Rosalie I just want to be by myself please."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thank you though."

"I'll come up and check on you in a few minutes ok?"

"I'll be fine. You don't have to check on me."

"Ok." And with that she left closing the door.

I knew the others weren't mad like Edward but if he didn't want me anymore I didn't know if I could be able to stay here. What if he wanted to leave again? It would definitely be my fault. I wouldn't let that happen. If he didn't want to be around me then I would leave so he didn't have an excuse.

I got up and grabbed my duffle bag. I went to the dresser where all my clothes were and started packing. I was zipping the bag up when it was snatched from my hands. I looked up into the worried eyes of Edward.

"Where are you going?" He asked hurt.

"Charlie's."

"Why? Are you afraid of me?" His eyes spoke everything. He thought I was finally afraid of him. That I would run away screaming at the "monster" he is.

"No it's just…I don't you to leave your family." I looked down as the tears started falling again.

"Why would I leave?"

"Because I'm here and I seen how mad you were at me. I just didn't want you to leave again because of me." I admitted.

"Bella look at me please." He stopped mere centimeters in front of me. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

"I was not mad or disgusted with you. I was furious with…him. For him talking to you like that. For sending you texts and voice mails harassing you. I've never been so furious, I've never hated anyone so much before in my life. I would never leave you. I told you that. I love you too much and I'm going to protect you. I promise."

I nodded my head.

"But why did you leave the room?" I asked looking down.

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I didn't want you to see me as a monster." He shook his head.

"Edward I'll never see you as a monster and I will never be afraid of you. You're the sweetest most caring soul I have ever met." I rubbed my hand over his stilled heart.

"Bella I don't have a soul."

"Don't Edward. You do. Do you love me? Do you care about me? Do you love your family? Care about them?" I asked.

"You know I do."

"Only someone with a heart and soul could feel those things. I don't ever want to hear you say you're a monster or you don't have a soul again. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Can I read the rest of the texts?" He asked.

"Yeah but delete them when your done. I don't want anything else to remind me of him. He's no longer apart of my life. You are. Tomorrow I'm gonna go and get a new number."

He swooped me up into his arms and laid me in the bed where he wrapped me in blankets. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. The lips lingered on mine for a few minutes. He pulled away and stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just gonna grab your phone. Alice has it down stairs. I'll be right back."

He wasn't even gone 45 seconds before he was in the bed next to me. He propped himself up on the head board and I laid my head on his chest. He started to read them and I could tell when there was a really bad text because a growl would resonate in his chest. At those times I would tense and he'd kiss my head. I'd relax instantly. Soon he started humming my lullaby.

"I love you my sweet Bella. I promise I will never let him near you again."

It was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep in my Edward's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So that was that Chapter. Please let me know what you guys think. Your feed back is what gives me motivation and creativity. Here's to hoping my muse doesn't fail me now *fingers AND toes crossed* :)**

**XOXO,  
Jenna**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a long time my loves. Boy I sure have missed you guys. I was going to update quite a bit sooner but my bad computer juju was back and I got an awful virus. I lost everything and I mean EVERYTHING :( I know. I wasn't happy because I had chapters 18-22 wrote *tears*. Then I was going to update on Sunday but it was the Super Bowl. Yay Saints!!!!! So anyway this is my new chapter and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd like I still don't own "Twilight".**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

I woke up in Edward's arms.

"Good morning my Bella." He kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning." I stretched, then laid my head back on Edward's chest.

I heard a growl from Edward's chest and looked at him confused. There was a light knock on the door.

"What Alice?" Edward snipped.

"Is Bella awake?" She asked.

"You know she is. What do you want?"

I nudged his side, "Come in Alice."

"Good morning Bells. I couldn't help but overhear you tell Edward you needed to change your number and well Rose and I are going to Seattle. Do you want to ride along and maybe even do some shopping?" She asked smiling obviously already knowing the answer.

"Yeah Alice that sounds great. Do you think we can swing by Charlie's for a little bit first? I haven't seen him in a few days and he might need something."

"Of course. I wouldn't mind have a little chat with Charlie." She looked at Edward who gave her a death glare.

"Uhm ok well what time?"

"Whenever your ready." With that she turned and exited the room.

I shook my head.

"You know you could have told her no." Edward said.

"No she couldn't have." Alice yelled from down the stairs.

I laughed and kissed Edward.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I climbed off the bed and grabbed some clothes.

I was finished with my shower and walked down to the dining room.

"Sit Bella." Esme said sitting a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me.

"Thanks Esme but you know I can cook for myself. I don't want to feel like a burden."

"Nonsense it gives me a chance to use my kitchen. Plus I like when you compliment my cooking." She smiled down at me.

"Well it's delicious." I said around a bite of eggs.

Edward walked in and sat down next to me.

"Are you going to come with us?" I asked him.

"No I have some other things to do."

"Really? Like what?" I was curious.

"Oh nothing. Just some errands." He replied sneakily.

"Oh ok. Have fun." I smiled.

I finished off my breakfast and Edward helped me to the Volvo. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll miss you." He stated.

"I'll be home soon. But I'll miss you too." I kissed him again.

"Come on you two." Alice complained from the backseat.

Edward opened the door and buckled me in, giving me another kiss.

We were in front of Charlie's driveway in no time with Rosalie's driving. I thought Edward liked speed.

As we walked up the front porch I got a strange feeling we were being watched. I stopped on the top step and looked around.

"You ok Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah."

Just then Charlie opened the door.

"What a surprise. What are you three beautiful girls doing here?" He hugged us all.

"We're headed to Seattle to do some shopping and thought we'd see if you need something." I said as I looked around the house, which had a funny smell.

"Uh huh. Sure." He said leading us to the living room.

"Ok so I came to check on you." I said.

I walked to through the kitchen to the laundry room. It looked like every towel was dirty along with every dish. Half of the whites were pink. I threw in a load of laundry and walked to the kitchen to start the dishes.

"Bells leave those alone. I can do those later when I get back from Billy's." He said taking a plate out of my hand.

"Dad there's not that many. Let me finish them. Go sit down and talk to the girls." I pushed him towards the living room.

They all sat around talking while I finished the dishes (3 loads later may I add). I also did another load of laundry in between loads of dishes. I threw my 3rd load into the dryer and started a 4th load into the washer.

"Ok dad we're going to go. Make sure when you get back from Billy's you throw the load in the washer in the dryer. Don't forget or it'll start to smell. Oh and tell Billy and Jake I said hi."

I kissed him goodbye as we all walked out. I locked the door and Charlie drove off to fish with Billy.

We walked to the Volvo not really paying attention. We heard a squeal of tires as a white car blocked the end of the driveway. Looking into the driver side window I knew who it was even before he got out. Kyle.

I heard low growls beside me. Alice on my left and Rosalie on my right.

"I knew I'd find you here. Where've you been staying Bells." Kyle glared.

"That's none of your business. You need to leave now Kyle." I replied.

"Not until I talk to you...alone." He looked at Alice and Rosalie.

"Not a chance in hell." Rosalie said in a low growl.

"This has nothing to do with you you little bitch. This is between me and my girlfriend. Now why don't you get in your car and leave. I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Bella."

Alice leaned in a bit, "I got Charlie on the line. He's listening. I'm pretty sure he's on his way back."

"You want to talk to me then talk. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my friends." I replied coolly.

He took a took a few steps forward until we were about 10 feet apart.

"Fine. I want to say I'm sorry. I love you Bella, you know I do. I was there when no one else was and you just leave. I forgave you for everything and the minute I leave your gone. I could have any girl I want. I want you and I'm not leaving here until you agree to come back with me."

Before I could say anything a black car came screeching to a halt in Charlie's yard. Edward, Jasper and Emmett jumped out and ran towards us. Edward stood next to me and asked if I was alright. I barely nodded my head knowing he seen it well and Kyle wouldn't.

"I think you need to leave." Edward said in a low, menacing voice.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm Bella's boyfriend and if anyone should be leaving it's you and your whores and thugs." Kyle remarked.

"No Kyle your not my boyfriend anymore. I found the man I'm goin to spend the rest of my life with and it's not you. And don't you ever talk about my friends like that again."

His face turned red and he reached behind himself. He pulled a gun out and leveled it at me. Edward stepped in front of me.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Your gonna choose him over me. After everything I did for you you stupid bitch." Kyle yelled.

"What you did for her? You beat her up so badly she could barely walk. Your not a man your a little bitch who hits women. Did it make you feel like a man when she begged for you to stop?" Alice yelled back.

I looked at her and heard 2 gunshots. I looked at Alice who looked to be ok and then at Kyle who had blood trickling down his hand.

"Put your hands up." Someone yelled.

I looked to my right where a police cruiser had pulled up by the black car. I hadn't even seen it pull up. Officer Stark and Officer Ramirez both had their guns drawn on Kyle.

"Put your hands up NOW!" Ramirez yelled again.

Kyle still didn't comply.

"Cover me." Stark said walking slowly toward Kyle.

He grabbed Kyle's right arm when Kyle pulled away.

"Watch my fucking arm you idiot." Kyle shouted as Stark cuffed both arms behind his back.

Just as Kyle was eased into the back of the police car, Charlie came pulling up. He was out of the car before it fully stopped.

"Bella are you alright? Bella?" He grabbed my shoulders.

"Huh? Yeah dad I'm fine." I looked from Kyle to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I swear." I nodded my head.

"Ok. I gotta go handle this. Someone will be over to get your statements so don't leave."

When Charlie walked away I turned to Edward, "What happened?" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"You were in my way. I couldn't see anything." I answered his unspoken question.

"Well after Alice's speech he aimed the gun at her and fired. Then Officer Stark shot him in the hand."

"Oh my God Alice. Are you alright? Please tell me you didn't get hurt." I turned to Alice who was holding Jasper's hand. Just then a few officers walked up to take our statements.

"I'm ok Bells. The bullet didn't hit me." She winked as she said it.

After about an hour Charlie was saying thank you to the last of the rescue personal and police. He walked over to us, pulled me into a hug and extended his hand to Edward. I looked between the two confused.

"Thank you Edward." Charlie said tears threatening to spill over.

"For what Chief Swan?" Edward asked already knowing the answer.

"For protecting Bella. I heard that Kyle pointed his gun at Bella and you stepped in front of her. I don't even want to imagine losing my daughter. That was more than noble. I don't know if one thank you is enough. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you. And please call me Charlie."

"Charlie I would do it again in a heart beat. Bella's my life and a bullet in my chest would be far less painful than if there was a bullet in hers. You don't have to thank me or repay me for anything."

I walked over to Edward and kissed him. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I realised then that any trust or abandonment issues I had with him were gone. He really was willing to die for me and for that I truly loved him.

* * *

**A/N: That was Ch. 18. I really hope you guys thoroughly loved reading it. I would love if you could take a few seconds and review. One or two words are sufficient enough for me. I hope everyone enjoys their Valentines Day.**

**Jenn**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all you who read my story. It truly means so very much to me. I know this is a small update but I've been quite busy this last week and I'm pretty sure my muse went into hibernation. I wish I would hibernate *sigh*. I promise to crack down a little better. A question is answered in this chapter that a few people have asked me about.  
I try to catch all my mistakes but sometimes I slip up and a few make it on here. I truly apologize. I am thinking about getting a beta but I'm just not sure. What do you guys think?**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the routine, I do not own any of the "Twilight" Saga. I just play with them and return them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

I knew I'd seen that black car somewhere but I couldn't quite place it. It wasn't the same one Alice and Jasper took me to Arizona in. It had similarities but not close.

"Bella?...BELLA?" Alice yelled.

"Yeah what Alice?"

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well we've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes. Edward here thinks it's a bad idea to still go shopping. What do you think?"

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I just zoned out. I still need to get my number changed. I don't mind going still." I shrugged.

"I don't think it's a good idea Alice. Everyone has been through a lot. Maybe tomorrow." Edward said sternly.

"Edward nothing's going to happen. They're not going to let him out after the stunt he just did. They'll be fine. Besides we have other things to do remember?" Jasper said.

"Fine. But be careful." Edward said walking up to me.

"I...I just don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I love you so much." He looked into my eyes. I swear I could see his soul.

"I know. I love you too." Our forehead's touched then our lips. The kiss was slow and passionate.

"Hurry back. Please." Edward smiled.

"Of course."

I got my new phone activated and a nice new number. One that Kyle would never get. Shopping with Alice and Rosalie was not nearly as bad as I thought. They obviously shop for the whole family. I insisted that they not waste money on me but they insisted that they do. I came away with quite a few new outfits. OK a whole closet full. On the way home I called Charlie to give him my new number.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells."

"I just wanted to call and give you my new number."

"OK I'll save it. How are you doing? Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad. I'm kinda glad that this is all over. You know that I don't have to worry about him following me or anything. It's almost like a relief."

"I know listen I'm working on some reports for the case so I need to get back. I'll stop up to the Cullen's tomorrow to see you. Maybe we'll go to lunch. Sound OK?"

"Yeah dad that sounds fine. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

We hung up and chatted with Alice and Rosalie on the rest of the way home. We pulled into the garage of the Cullen's house and the whole family was in there. Obviously Carlisle and Esme wanted to make sure we (OK I) was OK. After reassuring and hugging them both we started into the house. That's when it hit me.

"Oh" I said turning around to look at the black car which I learned was a new Mercedes.

"What Bella?" Edward asked.

"That car. I figured out where I seen it before." I said shaking my head.

"OK then I think I'm gonna go put my new...." Alice was cut off by Edward.

"ALICE!" Edward growled.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You were following her?" He asked upset.

"I found out she was in town. I just wanted to make sure she was OK. Which she obviously wasn't. I just needed to see her. If YOU wouldn't have made us leave." She bit out.

"It's ok Alice. I understand. I'm not mad at you at all for checking up on me. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to him about leaving. He did what he thought was right at the time. I understand that and I forgave him for it. He beats himself up for it enough. He doesn't need anyone else throwing it in his face."

Everyone just turned to look at me shocked. Alice looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear." She sobbed.

"It's OK Alice. I know you didn't mean it. Thank you for apologizing." He hugged her tightly.

I lounged around the house the rest of the day. Edward left around 8 with Alice, Esme and Emmett to go hunt. Around 10 o'clock I was getting tired. I decided to turn in and said goodnight to Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie. Edward came home shortly after. He peered in the doorway.

"I'm up." I said sitting up.

"Did I wake you?" He asked walking to the bed and climbing in.

"No I just laid down. How did the hunt go?"

"Good." He laid down and pulled me so I was laying with my head on his chest.

"Good." I smile and kissed his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked confusion clearly written on my face.

"For sticking up for me with Alice. Even though she's right."

"Edward please don't beat yourself up anymore. I understand what you did. It would be hard but I would leave to protect you. If it meant that I thought you'd be safer or happier. I understand. I forgave you please start to forgive yourself. I know it kills you and it hurts me that your hurting." I looked into his golden eyes willing him to believe me.

"Please don't hurt Bella. I love you and that's the last thing I want to do is hurt you even more. Maybe I better start talking to Carlisle about this."

"I think that would be an excellent idea. I love you Edward. I really hope that you know that."

"I do Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely." I said looking at him confused.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" He asked.

"Where?"

"I want it to be a secret. Do you trust me?"

"With my life. What are we going to do?"

"That's a secret too. Don't worry. Just be ready by let's say 5:30. Okay?"

"OK." I nodded.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

His unnecessary breathing soothed me. I heard him start to hum my lullaby. It always did the trick.

My dream that night was like no other that I've ever had. I had a feeling of being happy. The happiest I'd ever been in my entire life though I had no idea why. Then like lightening I was furious. I was enraged. But I was sad. It felt like in my heart I had lost someone I truly loved and cared about.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it didn't have that much excitement but I started the next few chapter's and not to toot my own horn but they're good. I hope you guys had a fabulous weekend. Until next time my loves.**

**_XOXOXO  
_Jenna**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK so I'm super duper excited about this chapter. I'm actually in total love with it. As always I would love to thank you all for the reviews. They are so kind. Also all mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility. I'm not gonna be super long with this because I want you guys to get right to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER #1: I do not make money or claim any of the music, artists, or any other entertainment mentioned in this chapter (if your confused you'll see once you read.)**

**DISCLAIMER #2: The only "Twilight" I own is the books :(**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

I awoke to the light shining in my eyes. I was wrapped in Edward's cool arms. I sighed and rolled to face him.

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah why?"

"Just you had to of had a bad dream. One minute you were saying 'I love you Edward' then 'Why are you doing this. Please leave us alone.' I was worried." He said brushing a finger down my cheek.

"Oh it was just a nightmare. I'm fine." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't even know that I remember it. Really Edward I'm fine." I insisted.

"OK. I'm gonna miss you today." He looked into my eyes.

"Why where are you going?" I sat up and looked at him worried.

"Well I have a special evening planned for us. I need to make sure everything is perfect. Just like you. Don't worry I'm not leaving you until about noon. I'll be back at 4:30 at the latest."

"OK."

I got up and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Everyone was scattered about. Alice came into the kitchen as my pop tarts popped up.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh hey Bella." She looked morose.

"Alice what's wrong." I asked.

"Nothing."

"Alice. Look at me." She looked at me, "I've known you for years. I can tell when there's something wrong with my best friend. Now are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to have Emmett beat it out of you."

She didn't even crack a smile.

"It's just I feel bad for what I said to Edward. I know your mad about it but I'm sorry. I guess I never realised how angry I was at him for making us leave. Your my best friend but when we left it felt like I was leaving my sister."

"Oh Alice I'm not mad at you and neither is Edward. I love you. It's OK to be mad Alice. I was too at a certain point but he had a good reason. I could never be mad at you. I know how it felt. I felt like I lost my whole family when you guys left but I got you guys back. That's what matters."

"Oh Bella." She hugged me tightly.

"OK so are you gonna help me get ready for tonight or what?" I asked shaking my head at her now bubbly appearance.

"Of course. Rose is dying to help too. Is that OK?" She asked.

"Of course. I figured I would start getting ready around 2 o'clock." I said.

"That's plenty enough time. You don't really need any work your beautiful enough on your own." Rosalie said walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said a little shocked.

"I can be nice." She laughed at my shocked expression and walked out.

Edward and I hung out in the living room until it was time to leave. He took Emmett and Jasper with him. I was thoroughly curious as to what we were doing tonight.

Carlisle was home for the day. I went to talk to him about my leg and arm. He decided that it was pretty well healed enough to take the brace off for at least tonight.

I ate a sandwich and decided to head up around 1 o'clock to take a shower. I heard the bathroom door open and I peaked out to find Rosalie with a robe and black lingerie in her hands.

"Put this on when you get out." She said and walked back out.

About 10 minutes later after completing my shower routine I turned the water off. I put everything on and it felt wonderful. I walked into the hallway and heard music and laughter.

Alice and Rosalie were in Alice's bedroom setting up for Bella Barbie time. I must have groaned because they both looked at me and laughed.

"Oh Bella it's not gonna be that bad. Besides you asked for my help." Alice said dancing over to drag me to the chair.

"OK what's the look you want to go for?" Rosalie asked brushing my hair.

"Uhm I was thinking neutral make-up and maybe my hair curled." I shrugged hoping they liked it.

"Ooh that's good. Soft and pretty, feminine. Rose what if you curled her hair and pinned it up at the nape of her neck. Kinda like Taylor Swift." Alice said showing Rosalie what she was talking about.

"Yeah that would be pretty. What do you think Bells?" Rosalie looked at me.

"Awesome." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing it's just I don't really have anything to wear. I don't even know what I would wear if I had anything. I don't know where we're going or what we're doing."

"I've got the perfect outfit."

Alice beamed and ran to her closet. She was back before I could blink twice holding the most perfect outfit I'd ever seen. It was a beautiful grey sweater-dress that hit 2 inches above my knee's with black knee length boots. It was feminine but edgy. It really was perfect. Even I couldn't deny it.

We were talking and laughing when Alice picked me up and took me into the closet.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked her puzzled.

"Edward is gonna try to see you before we're ready for him to."

That's when I heard Rosalie.

"Nuh-uh Eddie. Your not to see her until she's fully done and you guys are walking out the door."

"Come on Rose. Just for a minute." Was he begging?

"OUT!" She yelled and laughed.

Once he was gone I walked out and sat back in the chair.

"Won't he be able to see me in your minds?" I asked them snickering.

"No because I was was picturing Emmett naked and Alice was reciting the Declaration of Independence into French." Rosalie said and we all started to laugh. I laughed so hard tears were running down my face and my stomach hurt.

I spent another 45 minutes in the chair before Rosalie led me to stand infront of the full length mirror. I could tell it was me but just a polished version. I felt pretty but sexy. I liked it.

Esme walked in and gasped. I turned around and she hugged me tight.

"You look just beautiful Bella." She gushed squeezing me tighter.

"Thank you I feel it." I blushed at my admittance.

"Well Edward sent me up here to get you so you guys aren't late."

"OK I'm ready." I said after I spritzed myself with some of Alice's Miss Dior perfume.

They all waited for me to walk down the stairs. Edward turned around and was shocked. Jasper and Emmett both had wide eyes and mouths slightly ajar.

"Bella you look absolutely gorgeous. Just breath-taking." He said as I reached him.

"Why thank you Edward. You look quite dashing yourself baby." I craned my neck to kiss him.

"So I take it your ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I replied.

He helped me into my knee length black coat and we headed out the door. Instead of the Volvo we were taking the new Mercedes. Once inside he leaned over and kissed me again.

"Absolutely beautiful."

I blushed, "So can you tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Seattle and that's all your getting from me." He smiled and raced down the driveway.

We pulled up in front of a nice restaurant in no time. It was Italian. It reminded me of the restaurant Edward and I went to in Port Angeles after he saved me from those guys. He helped me from the car and gave the valet a tip after receiving his ticket.

We walked into the restaurant and hung our coats up. We were immediately seated at a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. The lights were dim and lit candles, along with fresh flowers, were the centerpieces. Very romantic.

Edward and I sat and stared at each other for a few minutes. It's one of the many things I love about Edward and I's relationship. We don't have to fill every silence with talk. We're both content to stare into each others eyes. I could see the love, adoration and determination in them.

We ordered drinks and food even though I would be the only eating it. Edward had to keep up his appearance. As we waited for dinner to be served he broke the silence.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for asking me. I've never really been to a restaurant this nice. It was really sweet of you." I said.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" He chuckled.

"Oh I think maybe once or twice. But you should probably thank your sisters. This is all their handy work."

"Well it helped that they had a beautiful canvas to start with."

I blushed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Bella."

"Does it still hurt when your around me?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Does the blood lust still hurt you?"

"Actually this is going to sound weird but I don't have any blood lust around you anymore. Well I do but when I first met you it was excruciating. But now it's just like any other human. Less even. I don't understand it quite frankly. Carlisle said he thinks it's because of me leaving and realizing that I could've lost you. Or he thinks it could be because you've changed into a woman and that your hormones might have played a part in it. But even he's not sure."

"There's nothing wrong with me is there?" I asked concerned that maybe he didn't feel the same about me.

He could obviously tell what I was getting at, "Bella if anything I love you more."

"I know. I love you Edward."

"I love you too." He said as he intertwined our fingers.

Dinner was amazing and he declined dessert for me saying that we needed to hurry if we wanted to make it to the Broadway musical that was in town.

Edward paid the bill and helped me with my coat. Once outside he handed our ticket to the valet. A minute later we were on our way to a theater.

"HAIRSPRAY?" I bounced excitedly in my seat.

"Haha I take it you like this musical?" He laughed.

"I've never seen the musical but I'm in love with both film versions."

As we were leaving the theater I realized I was beyond happy with this night. There was no way I could've been more content than I was right now. There was no way I could ever get any happier.

"I have one more surprise." Edward said after we broke from a kiss.

"Oh really and what might that be?" I asked curious as to what else he could have planned.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

I was so engrossed with him I didn't notice where we were going. A short time later we pulled to the side of the road.

"Edward?" I looked at him puzzled.

"I'm going to blind fold you. Is that OK?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

He got out of the car and walked around to my side. He slipped a scarf around my eyes and tied it. He got back in the car and started driving. A few minutes later we stopped and Edward cut the engine. He got out and opened my door, taking my hand. We walked up a few steps and I heard Edward open a door then help me inside and close it.

He picked me up and carried me into what I assumed was a room. When he put me down he took my coat off and left.

"Edward?" I asked nervous now.

"I'm right here. You can take off your blind fold."

I untied it and let it slip to the floor. What I saw took my breath away. We were in a cabin of some sort. I was standing in the middle of the floor. Edward was standing near the giant fireplace that was lit as was about 250 candles. There were vases upon vases with roses of creams, whites and reds.

"Edward it's beautiful." I gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said walking up to me. "Can I have this dance?"

I laughed, "There's no music."

Just then my 'Two Is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls started playing.

"Yes." I said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his rested on the small of my back. As we danced he sang the words to me. I could feel myself start to tear up. I never wanted this moment to end. As the song ended Edward's hands cupped my face with my hands on top of his. He brought his mouth down to mine. The kiss was like slow motion in a movie. It was full of passion, need, want, love.

We slowly broke apart and Edward grabbed my hands. He knelt before me and my heart started to pound in my chest, tears pooled in my eyes.

He stared up at me with such love in his eyes.

"Bella you mean the world to me. I love everything about you. How you care about people, your honesty, the way you smell, your laugh, your smile. But I love you the most. There's not a day that goes by that I don't need you by my side. Your my angel, my everything, my reason for being. You make me a better man. I think of you and everything's OK and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the only woman I've ever loved and I want to wake up next to you for the rest of our lives. I want to be with you forever. Please Isabella, be my wife." He choked up on the last part.

The tears ran freely from my eyes as I slowly lowered to my knees.

He opened the black box and the ring took my breath away. It was oval shaped and had tiny diamonds criss-crossing down the side.

"I love you Edward Cullen and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

He placed the beautiful oval shaped diamond ring on my hand. We stood up just as Halo by Beyonce started playing. The song was perfect for the moment.

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now _

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out _

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace _

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away _

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo _

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light _

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again _

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_The risk that I'm takin'_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out _

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace _

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away _

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo _

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_Halo, halo _

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace _

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away _

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo _

_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_  
_I can feel your halo halo halo_  
_I can see your halo halo halo_

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys loved this chapter. Here is Bella's outfit in this chapter along with her Engagement Ring!!!! Of course replace (DOT) with an actual *.***

**XOXO,  
Jenna**

**DRESS: **Like this one but instead of turtleneck it has a v-neck  
http://www2**(DOT)**victoriassecret**(DOT)**com/commerce/onlineProductDisplay**(DOT)**vs?namespace=productDisplay&origin=onlineProductDisplay**(DOT)**jsp&event=display&prnbr=GK-213659&page=1&cgname=OSCLOSWTSWD&rfnbr=6485

**SHOES: **Rolled down  
http://store**(DOT)**alloy**(DOT)**com/item**(DOT)**do?categoryID=39&itemID=51049&sizeFilter=&colorFilter=&brandFilter=

**JEWELRY:** Believe it or not I own all of these pieces from Vanity!  
Bracelets:  
http://evanity**(DOT)**com/product/teen+fashion+jewelry/mesh+metal+textured+bangle+bracelets+**nr****(DOT)**do?sortby=ourPicks

Necklace:  
http://evanity**(DOT)**com/product/teen+fashion+jewelry/venetian+rhinestone+necklace+**nr****(DOT)**do?sortby=ourPicks

Earrings:  
http://evanity**(DOT)**com/product/teen+fashion+jewelry/rhinestone+teardrop+earrings+**nr****(DOT)**do?sortby=ourPicks

**ENGAGEMENT RING!!!!**  
http://tacori**(DOT)**com/lytebox-zoom-iframe**(DOT)**php?item_id=2627OVLG


	21. Author's Note

Well guys this just hasn't been my best couple weeks. So much has been going on and I totally fell horrible about not posting anything or updating. Real life is just kicking my butt lately. So much has been going on my uncle was in critical condition for a couple weeks. They couldn't figure out what was wrong but they're getting there. My parents have announced they are separating after 33 years :( I've also been really sick with a chest cold for the last week and a half. But it's not all been bad. My niece turned 2 and my dad's birthday was the day after. I've been visiting with my grandma a lot. I know it's a lot of excuses but it's all true.

Not only has real life taken it's toll but my creativeness has kind of disappeared. I don't know where it went to but I swear I'm looking for it. I was just going to end the story like that but I don't think it's fair to you wonderful readers who have stuck by this story. So I'm in the process of writing an Epilogue that will tie everything up. There will be a few surprises in there that I know I want.

Once again I am truly sorry for being a bad author and not updating as much. I will most likely replace this Author's Note with the Epilogue just so you know.

I hope everyone is doing wonderfully good. Thank you for your wonderful reviews so far. I'll be back with the Epilogue soon I promise.

Sincerely,  
Jenna


	22. Epilogue

**So this is it. My Epilogue *tears* I can't believe that I actually finished it. It was an awesome time writing this. I really hope you guys like this and I hope you guys just enjoyed my story in general. It was a pleasure writing it. As always I don't take credit for anything copyrighted.**

**MY LAST "IWBAIINE" DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer has been generous enough to let me play with them and not I must give them back.....For now ;)**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Five years ago I married not only my best friend but my lover. The wedding was beyond perfect. Lilies, roses, and chrysanthemums in shades of whites, creams and pinks. Edward of course looked the right mix between old and new. As did I. Alice of course planned the wedding.

Edward and I's vows were hand written. We figured no one would know any better how we felt then ourselves. I still remember them like it was yesterday.

_Bella today you make me the happiest man in the world. Today you become my wife. I will never stand in front of you or behind you but always beside you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you the world. I never knew what love was until the day you walked into my life. I promise to respect and honor you. I promise to always protect you. You are my life, my sunshine, my lighthouse in a storm. You are my other half, my better half. You are my best friend. I love you Bella with everything that I am and everything that I am not. I promise to always be here to show you that. I love you._

_Edward today I marry my best friend, my soul mate and my lover. Edward today you become my husband. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for bringing you into my life. Today our story will have it's happy ending. Edward you are my life, my anchor, my shelter, my breath of fresh air. I promise that everything we encounter, we will take it side by side; hand in hand. Our souls are attached and can never be parted. Today I pledge my heart and soul to you for eternity. I will love you until this Earth stops spinning._

After our vows we exchanged wedding bands. Edward's vows made me firmly believe I made the right choice. Not that I doubted my choice before or anything. I wasn't sure how Edward would feel when I said I pledged my heart and soul to him. I found out on your honeymoon that that was what made him realize how much I truly loved him.

Our first dance as husband and wife was to _Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross_. We held each other tight. Looking into his eyes I felt like I was floating. At the end of the song we kissed. When our lips met I could feel electricity running threw us. It was deep, intense, sensual. Powerful. Perfect. Camera's flashed all around us. When we parted our foreheads rested together. He then whispered _"Can I keep you?"_ My heart skipped a beat before I whispered, _"Forever."_

We went to a beautiful private island for our honeymoon. I learned it's name was Isle Esme. Carlisle had bought the island for Esme some years back for an anniversary gift. It was beautiful and we were going to be spending 2 weeks there.

For the first week we talked, cuddled, and wandered around the island. I knew a lot about Edward already but I really felt connected. We shared our hopes, dreams and fears with each other. He wished that he could have children. Three to be exact. He wanted to be able to watch them grow and to be able to teach them the things his fathers taught him.

It was then that I realized that I never him that I would never be able to have children. I didn't know if he'd be hurt or angry that I didn't tell him. It was one of the hardest conversations that I'd ever had.

_"Bella what's wrong?" He looked worried._

_"Edward I have to tell you something. Only Charlie, Renee and Phil know. I should've told you sooner. You had every right to know before we were married but it just never came up until now." I looked down at my twisted hands._

_"What is it Bella?"_

_"I can't have children Edward."_

_"What do you mean? Of course you can. Do you mean because you married me?"_

_"No Edward you don't understand. I found out before I ever moved to Forks that I couldn't have kids. I found out when I was 15. They found tumors on my ovaries. We decided it was best to remove them. There was hope that they could just remove the tumors and I'd be able to keep the ovaries but once they started the procedure they realized there was no way to do it without removing it all. Luckily it wasn't cancer."_

_"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I know you would have made a wonderful mother." He pulled me tight against his side._

_"You really think so?" I asked looking up at him._

_"Of course. Your wonderful, loving, caring and kind. You would have been perfect."_

That night Edward and I made love for the first time. It was magical. Right after him telling me how perfect a mother I'd be I leaned up and kissed him. It started out slow. The need got more and more intense the more passion we put into it.

_Edward picked me up off the beach never breaking form our kiss. He walked through the open french style door to our bedroom and gently lowed me onto the bed finally breaking the kiss._

_"Make love to me." I asked._

_"Bella I...I"_

_"Please Edward. I need to feel you." I begged._

_"I don't want to hurt you. Bella I never want to hurt you. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." He closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"You won't. I trust you. I need this. I want this. Please."_

_He opened his eyes as I pulled my lips back down to mine. The electricity that hummed between us could've powered Las Vegas. The need I felt for him was like nothing I'd ever felt. My hands ran down his chest to the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up and over his head, breaking the kiss, and letting it fall to the floor. I ran my hands down his chest around to his back. I ran my nails down his back and a low growl resonated from his chest._

_"Promise me you'll tell me if I'm hurting you."_

_"I promise."_

_He kissed my lips with feverance. He stood up and pulled me with him. He dropped the straps to my sun dress and the dress pooled at my feet. It left me there in nothing but my panties._

_"Beautiful." He sucked my earlobe into his mouth._

_For some reason I wasn't nervous at all. I knew from others that it would hurt a little the first time but I was okay with that. I also wasn't nervous about being naked. I felt comfortable with Edward. I let my hands wonder down to his shorts. I unbuttoned them and they slipped down his hips to the floor. Surprisingly Edward wasn't wearing anything underneath. _

_He picked me up bridal style and laid me in the middle of the bed. While one elbow rest on the bed to support his weight, the other hand ran down my side causing a shiver. His hand rested on my bare thigh playing with the lace of my panties. He sat back and ran a hand across my hard nipples down my stomach to the top of my thong. I lifted my hips up and allowed him to pull them off of me._

_"Stunning." He said as he ran both hands back up my slightly parted thighs until he was hovering right above me._

_"You have no idea Bella how long I've wanted to make love to you."_

_He leaned down and kissed my neck making his way down my breast. He took my right nipple in his mouth and I arched my back. It felt amazing. After a few minutes he moved to my left. I needed him so badly. I could now feel his hardened length against me. I moaned. I felt the wetness pool between my thighs._

_Edward kissed down my stomach, frenching my belly button. His hands slid between my thighs spreading them. He made his way down to my heated core._

_"Please." I breathed._

_He closed his eyes, breathing deep. His hands were on my thighs and he traced his fingers towards my inner thigh. He opened his eyes to look at me and they were black with want and lust. He lowered his head and his tongue ran down my moist slit. My hands shot to his hair as my hips arched up into the air. His cool fingers separated my lips and his tongue flicked my bundle of nerves._

_"More please Edward." I begged thrusting my hips as his tongue assaulted my clit. _

_I felt cool finger slip into my tight hole. Edward's growl hummed through my body as another finger slipped in. He pumped them in and out while his tongue tortured me._

_"That's it Bella. Come for me love. Don't hold back I need to taste you."_

_Edward's words sent me over the edge and the tightening in my belly burned. As I climaxed Edward's name slipped from my lips._

_He made his way back up and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. He kissed me again and aligned the head of his shaft with the opening of my core._

_"Are you sure Bella?"_

_"Yes please don't stop now."_

_"I promise to be as gentle as possible."_

_I nodded and he slowly entered me. I never felt as more complete as I did in this moment. Once he was fully inside me he allowed me to adjust to his size._

_"Ok you can move." I leaned up and kissed him._

_He slowly pulled almost out and pushed his length back in. We both moaned. His thrusts were slow and deep. We were making love. He leaned down and kissed my lips down to my ear._

_"I love you so much Isabella Cullen."_

_"I love you too Edward Cullen."_

_I felt the tightening in my lower belly. I knew I was close to the edge and Edward could sense it too as I tightened around his hard shaft. I felt Edward get bigger and bigger with each thrust._

_His hand slid down my body to my clit. His thumb made torturous circles around and around. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and his length inside me throb._

_"Come baby, let me feel you." Edward purred huskily._

_With another slow, deep thrust the coil snapped._

_"Edwardddd." I whispered._

_After 2 more thrusts Edward growled and released all of himself inside me._

_"Bella." He moaned._

We didn't know it before we made love but Edward's semen had venom in it. As soon as he climaxed it felt as if fire was coursing through my veins. I screamed in pain but soon blacked out.

_It hurts so bad. I can hear the sounds around me. I know that I'm not alone. I recognize Edward's voice and Carlisle. Is this a dream. No it hurts to bad to be a dream._

_"She'll wake up soon Edward." I heard Alice say and then leave._

_"What did I do? I knew I should have said no. I didn't even give her a choice. What if she didn't want to be turned? I just ruined her life Carlisle." Edward's voice was so broken._

_No Edward don't think that. I wanted this. Please don't hurt anymore Edward._

_"Son she wanted this. No one knew semen would carry the venom. This is no ones fault." Carlisle said moving to be by Edward's side._

_I could feel my feet and hands. The fire was gone but it was concentrating on my chest. God I wanted to scream but I wouldn't let Edward go through that. Slowly the fire subsided._

_"What if she hates me for this Carlisle?" Edward asked._

_"I could never hate you Edward."_

_As soon as I said that Edward had me in an embrace._

_"I'm so sorry Bella."_

_"Don't be. You didn't know. I didn't know. Besides this is what I wanted from the start isn't it?"_

I called Charlie and told him we were extending our honeymoon. My looks didn't really change much. Of course the red eyes were the most noticeable difference but I was more toned. My skin was just a shade or two paler than normal. My hair was softer but I was still me. I hunted everyday just to be on the safe side.

The first time I came in contact with a human was with our housekeeper Ella. It was a little more than a month after my change. The itch that was normally there was just slightly more than normal. Everyone was shocked by my control. Amazingly after a few months we decided to go back home. By the time I seen Charlie my eyes were a golden hue but with a few specks or red. He didn't really notice any other changes but my eyes. I told him they were contacts and that I liked them.

We were able to stay in Forks for another year and a half before we decided it was time to move again. It was hard to know that I would never see Charlie or Renee again but I wanted this. Charlie had started dating Sue Clearwater shortly after my return and they were now engaged. I felt better know my parents now had people to take care of them.

We told them we were moving to Maine. I called as much as I could between school and activities :) But soon they were wondering why I never visited. It was then decided that Edward and I would have to fake our deaths. There was a quiet funeral for us in Forks. Edward and I were in the woods watching it proceed when I a funny smell hit me. I turned around to see Jacob standing against a tree.

_"You look good Bells." He smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_"How'd you know?" Edward asked. I looked between the two confused._

_"Know what?" I asked Edward._

_"He knew we weren't really dead. He followed our scent here." Edward explained._

_Jacob found out soon after I returned that I was changed. He also knew the circumstances and as the rightful Alpha said that he gave his permission. That the treaty was still intact._

_"I figured since you guys don't age that you'd probably have to fake your death sometime." He shrugged. Just then we heard a sob. It was Charlie._

_"Please Jake look after him for me."_

_"Of course Bells. And don't worry none of the others will open their mouths. Your secret is safe with us."_

_"Thank you Jacob. Is there anyway that I can contact you, you know to check on Charlie."_

_"Yeah." He then gave me his email address._

_"Thank you Jacob for everything." He hugged me and left._

So here I am sitting at my desk looking at an email from Jacob. Charlie's doing good. The first year was tough for him but Jacob says he got better. He and Sue eloped and went to Las Vegas. Leah, Sue's daughter, just had a baby girl. She named her Kaydence Isabella. She was beautiful and Charlie looked happy. The smile was genuine.

Seeing his smile made me smile. I know I made the right choice. That Edward would always be my future. There still isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank God for bringing me to Forks, Washington.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys like not only the epilogue but also the story. It was my first attempt at fanfiction and I had sooo much fun. I really appreciate all the reviews, alerts, story favorites and author favorites. It's been a great journey and I'm glad you all went on it with me. Thank you so much again. Until next time.**

**_XOXO,_**  
**_Jenna aka JennNic_**


End file.
